Kate's Search
by Wiggle34
Summary: After the death of Chris and Jim Kate starts to think about her life, family and her future.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kate's Search

Author: Me, Myself and I :P

Rating: PG/M

Disclaimer: Sea Patrol and its characters do not belong to me I'm just borrowing them

Summary: After the death of Chris and Jim Kate starts to think about her life, family and her future.

Author's Note: Thanks to Yessie for letting me bounce this off her so many times

Comments: Ok this Mike and Kate story is a little different to what I normally write but Yessie assured me it would be loved so as well. It is more Kate then Mike but he is in there as well so posting in the M/K section. So please feel free to leave comments I love reading them.

* * *

"Mike, it's Maxine speaking." Mike hears after he has answered his mobile.

"What do you want Max?" he says grumpily to her.

"Ok who got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?" She says to him having heard how he responded to her.

"None of your business Max."

"Mike, I know you're in a shit over something, but right now Hammersley has been crashed sailed."

"WHAT!" He yells over the phone.

"You heard me, Mike."

"Max, you do know where I am right now don't you?'

"Yes, visiting your parents in Sydney. That is why I have already sorted your ticket and flight back to Cairns. There will be a taxi arriving in ten minutes to take you to the airport, to fly you home. As soon as you get to the docks you will be sailing."

"Why are we being Crashed Sailed Max? I thought we all had some time off to get our heads around what happened the other day."

"Flood relief. By the time you get up here, the supplies should be on board and the storm pasted so you can get there safely."

"Ok Max, I'm on my way home. Can you sort out the rest of the crew and bring Kate in and brief her on what is going on so that I can get the information from her." He says as he packs the last of his clothes and writes a note for his parents.

"Will do Mike. See you later." She says before hanging up the phone.

Back in Cairns Kate is busy reading a book, when she hears her mobile going off. She answers it and is informed by Maxine that they are crash sailing and that she needs her to come into NAVCOM to get their orders.

**Twenty minutes later, Kate arrives at NAVCOM.**

"Ma'am?" Kate says, as she enters Maxine office, noticing the absent of their Commanding Officer.

"Thanks for coming in Kate. I have your orders here, sorry to have to crash sail you, but as you know there has been flooding further up north and we need to sail you guys with supplies. Mike is on his way back from Sydney as we speak. In a few minutes your replacement coxswain will be here."

"Is our whole crew able to be called back?"

"Yes surprisingly, there are two others who will be arriving in about an hour. Your RO has their details. Mike will arrive just before you sail." She keeps on talking as a sailor walks in and then Maxine introduces Kate to their new coxswain. They go over a few things before heading down to Hammersley.

Once on Hammersley, Kate gets Bird to show their new shipmate around and show him to his quarters.

Five hours after arriving at Hammersley supplies are finally all loaded on and they are now awaiting the arrival of their captain.

"Sir." Kate says when she sees Mike arrive on board.

"X." he replies back not sounding like his usual self, and she can't help, but think it is all her fault for the way he is towards her.

Not long after Hammersley is leaving the docks and heading north towards its destination.

"So what's for dinner tonight, Chicken legs?" Dutchy asks as he stands outside the galley talking to Bird, who is adding the finishing touches to their dinner.

"Chips, salad, sausages and fish; all simple stuff. Tomorrow night is chicken with pasta salad and roast vegetables." She replies back to him.

"Sounds good." He says as they both notice the X walk past them and towards her cabin without saying a word to them, even when Bird informs her that dinner is ready. For Dutchy he has noticed the way the CO and XO are towards each other. He knows something happened around the time Jim and Swain were killed and going by the way they are, it wasn't worked out before they were crashed sailed.

A few minutes later everyone is getting their dinner, including the CO.

In the officer's mess Dutchy, the new Swain, whose name is Brett Foxtail, or Fox to everyone and Mike are sitting down eating dinner. Charge is on the bridge with RO and 2Dads on watch.

"Sir what did you get up to on your shore leave?" Asks Dutchy trying to make some small talk.

"I went to Sydney to visit my family." He says as Kate enters, having decided to come and eat. She hears where Mike has been.

"How are they?" She asks him and he looks at her; their eyes met and they exchange something. Dutchy sees the look and Fox is starting to wonder what is going on between the two.

"Fine." he replies before he then looks away and back to his food and starts to play with it taking bites every so often. For Kate she knows there is more going on behind the word fine. She knows she is meant to be part of his family, but she blew it and it is also another reminder to her of how she has no family to go home to, when times like this hit.

"Dutchy, what about you? Did you visit your family?" She asks him, her heart tugging at the thought of her Hammersley family having their own families to go home to when she doesn't have any family to call on.

Since the Isabelle McGinley incident, it has been hitting home more for her, and now since the passing of Jim and Chris it is even more so there. Family what is that she thinks to herself. She has tuned out to what is being said around her, that she doesn't notice Mike taking glimpses at her, he can tell by the way her brow is and the look in her eyes that she is thinking. Thinking about something and that she has tuned out to what Dutchy and Fox are now talking. Both decided trying to get anything out of the two senior officers wasn't going to happen.

But unknown to the two officers, is that Dutchy is every so often taking a quick look over both of them.

Just as Mike finishes dinner, he is piped to the bridge, where RO informs him of a phone call. He gets RO to patch it through to his cabin.

As Kate is walking passed his cabin, after finishing off her dinner, she hears him talking on the phone.

"How's she doing mum?"

_"Good, she had a little boy."_

"What did they name him in the end?"

_"They've decided to call him Jay Alan Williams."_

"Has little Lucy seen him yet?"

_"No not yet. Do you want to take details and pass them on to Kate?"_ his mother asks and there is a brief moment of quiet between the two.

"I better." He says his voice straining to hold it together. He was wanting to share this news with Kate in a more personal way and maybe even sharing their own news of expecting, but at present any hope of having a family with her are being put off till he can get his head around everything that has gone on since their talk. His mother gives him the details and he notes them down.

"Say hi to the rest of the family for me, oh and mum I didn't get everything done that you asked me to do on the house sorry." He says as Kate walks past and hears him say that line.

_"No problem Mike we will just pay someone to finish it off before the new owners take over. I'll let your sister and Barry now you say hi, maybe soon you can have your own family and children. We would love for some more grandkids."_

"Maybe mum, maybe I can have my own family just like my sister but right now it seems some time off before that will happen, if it ever does." He says and Kate hears the sorrow in his voice. They were meant to be a family together. They had spoken of marriage, children and even shared in the joy of the news that Mike's sister was expecting again. She wonders off to the bridge thinking about family, the family she wanted with the man she truly loves, the family that accepted her even though as yet Mike and her weren't a couple yet due to regulations and then there was her own family.

I wonder if mum ever thinks about me.

How is she doing?

Does she miss me?

Does she ever wondering how my career is going?

Has she managed to move on from where she was when I left?

Has she found happiness, unlike me?

Has mum ever tried to find me?

What about dad what is he doing now?

Did he ever try and find us?

Does he miss me, like I use to miss him?

Would they be excited to become grandparents?

Would they still want me as part of their family after all this time apart?

Kate thinks to herself as she sits there staring out to the dark vast ocean in front of them on a crystal clear night.

Kate is brought out of her thoughts by her mobile going off and as it goes off she hears the all too familiar ring tone of Mike's mobile going off at the same time. She turns and looks at him as she reaches for her mobile to see if he has any idea he doesn't even look at her as he looks at the screen of his mobile. She doesn't even remember Mike arriving on the bridge, or registered that there are others up there now too.

She looks down at her mobile and sees the name Zoey flashing up. A small smile graces her face. 'At least she doesn't hate me yet' Kate thinks to herself as she opens the message. A cute picture of a baby face appears with the details. Jay Alan Williams born today 6.33pm all doing well.

As Kate is looking at it, Mike has received the same message and both officers have a smile on their face at the picture that they have received, though no one else knows why they are smiling. Dutchy is hoping that whatever it is that has made them smile will bring them back together at some stage.

A few moments later Kate's mobile goes off again.

"Your popular tonight X." Dutchy says to her after hearing her phone chime.

"Thanks Dutchy." She replies back as she goes and opens another message from Zoey.

'He misses you, I know u do, so shag the hell out of each other and make a little Flynn baby ' is the text and Kate can't help, but giggle at what Zoey has text to her so she replies back to her.

'Grats on the new arrival'

'Side tracking now are we Kate, just go shag my brother'

'Zoey we're on a boat, not professional'

'I don't care your both made for each other so sort it out'

'Not that simple. I stuffed up remember? He isn't going to forgive me'

'LOL oh he will when u work some magic on him in the you know where' Kate can't help but laugh out loud at Zoey

'For a younger sister, you have no shame in talking about your brother's sex life'

'Hell no not when the last time he did it was with you god know how many moons ago'

'Hang on….. I thought he slept with Maxine a few months ago?'

'That was sex to get his mind off you it failed big time now go shag my brother PLEASE'

'Go deal with your new-born son'

'Only if you will shag my brother, maybe I need to tell him the same thing'

'Don't please' she replies back and before she gets the message back from Zoey Mikes mobile goes off again.

'Sorry already have :P'

'Next time I see you, you're in trouble'

'Nope just doing the world and your crew a favour and getting you two back together'

Kate sits there thinking about what to reply back with when she looks over at Mike and sees him typing away on his mobile, he quickly looks up and smiles at her and she smiles back.

'Just do it Kate'

'No'

'You're as stubborn as my bloody big brother. You sure you're not already part of this family?' Kate reads and it gets her back thinking about her family, her parents and if she had any half siblings.

Kate sits there for a few moments, before she gets another message

'Kate you ok?' comes from Zoey having not gotten a reply back from Kate from her last text.

'I'll be fine you get some rest.'

As Kate starts to leave the bridge, she hears Mike's mobile going off yet again.

Once in her cabin she sits down in her chair at her desk and starts up her laptop. As she waits for it to start her mind travels back to her childhood. To making her own bed, ironing her school uniform, cooking meals, cleaning up after her mother and at times feeling like she was the mother while her own mother was the child. Remembering the times her mother had bruises on her face and body, the language that some of the men used that came into their life. And how she had promised herself she would never allow that to happen. Never fall in love she had told herself at a young age. Men aren't worth it she remembers reminding herself so many times over the years till one Mike Flynn stepped into her life. Then after he left it reminded her that they can't be counted on that the Navy is the only stable thing in her life and that the only thing she could look forward to was becoming Chief one day.

Now for Kate the one thing she kept telling herself not to do was the one thing she was missing the most. Love and Family.

She wanted a family but she also started to think more of her parents.

As Mike keeps an eye on Kate as her phone keeps going off the message he then receives from his sister the second time around makes him smile.

_'U love her sort it out and no dramas. I told her to shag u :P'_

'Not very professional of us Zoey to do that while serving together'

_'She's ur soul mate like Barry is mine don't do it just for me but for you and your niece and nephews'_

'Zoey there is so much you don't know'

_'Don't care shag and sort it out later :P'_ Mike reads this text and as he about to reply he gets another one

_'I think I upset her when I said part of this family sorry big bro :('_ Mike gets after Kate has left the bridge he decides to sit and wait a few more minutes before going off to see how she is doing.

Twenty minutes later, Mike heads down to Kate's cabin and softly knocks on the door. She doesn't respond the first time, but on the second knock he hears a faints 'come in' from her. He opens the door and notices her position in her chair he walks in and closes the door behind him, knowing full well he really shouldn't, but right now he is more concerned for his 2IC. Well… more for his Kate.

"Kate?" He asks, his voice soft and full of concern. When she turns to look at him, he sees the glassy look of her eyes.

"Zoey is worried she has upset you." He says as he moves close, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"She hasn't." she replies back to him.

"You sure? Right now it looks like my little sister has and I won't tolerate her upsetting you." His voice so gentle, but at the same time showing his protectiveness of her.

"It wasn't her completely." There is a brief pause. "It's just a combo of so many different things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." She says, as she gentle moves away from him and sits on her bed, placing her head in her hands as she leans forward. Mike moves and sits down beside her, not caring if he is caught by the crew. He places an arm around her and pulls her into his side as she lets the tears flow.

A few minutes later she moves away.

"I'm sorry." She says as she wipes her face.

"Kate, there is no need to say sorry."

"We're working and I shouldn't be crying on your shoulder. You're my boss!" She says

"Kate, look at me please?" He says to her, trying to get her to look him in the eye. When she doesn't look at him, he gentle cups the side of her face and turns her to look at him. Their eyes lock and they just stare at each other for a few moments.

"Please tell me what's wrong, not as your CO but as your friend or maybe someone more than your friend?" He asks her.

"Like what?" she shyly asks him.

"Like as family." He says. This gets to her the use of family.

"What is family, Mike?"

"They're people who care for you, who love you."

"Yeah right. I have no family, Mike. Remember? My mother left my father in the middle of the night in England to follow some Opal miner to the outback of Australia, who then left us a couple of years later. I never heard from my father since we left England and since I've left home I've…." Kate stops her enraged ramble and breaks down in tears again.

"Hey, its ok honey." He says, as he wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his chest this time.

"So what has gotten you thinking about them?" He asks after a few minutes of letting her cry it out.

"Several things." She says as he allows her to gently move away, but she allows him to keep his arm around her not wanting to lose his touch. His comfort provides her that feeling of being home. He waits and allows her to go on when she is ready.

"That incident with Isabelle McGinley, then with loosing Swain and Jim. I sort of started to think who would miss me? Would my parents even know if I had been killed or dead? Chris had a family; people that will always remember him. What about me? Do I have those things? No because I ruined any chance of a family. I'm alone with no one and no family."

"That is not true Kate. You have a family." She just mock laughs at him. "Kate, you do. Hammersley is one big family and your part of my family. As far as my sister is concerned, you always will be."

Their talk is interrupt by them both being piped to the bridge.

"Come up in ten minutes." He says as he places a kiss on her forehead before whispering to her. "You will never be alone you will always have me and I will always remember you." Then he leaves her cabin to head to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kate arrives on the bridge, she is informed of a Mayday call that they needed to respond to. A boat had lost engine power over a dangerous coral reef. The owner had used their anchor to prevent them from drifting. This takes her mind off the whole family idea for the time being.

While the RHIB is cutting through the water towards the vessel that called 'Mayday' she can't help hearing Mike's last words to her going over and over in her head.

The call was a simple fix for Charge, once the problem was isolated. An untrained eye they would never have picked up the problem. The skipper did say to Kate that if it wasn't for the storm that was hanging around, he may have just anchored up and tried to find it, but felt for his own safety and that of his family it was best he didn't. Kate thanked him for thinking like this and also commented on how each member had a life jacket on.

In the early hours of the morning the Hammersley arrives at their destination. At first light they start unloading the supplies that are for communities that have been cut off. The next two days are spent being busy helping the locals get everything up and running again. Mike and Kate don't have much time to talk about things, but she can feel when he looks at her, even when her back is turned. The unasked questions via his eyes making sure she is ok. Mike can tell ever since they left port, Kate is not one hundred per cent, but he knows that if he even tries and remove her from full duties, she will have it out with him and as she is not injured, he has not got valid reason to do so.

Three weeks after leaving port, Hammersley was enjoying a beautiful day. The water was close as it could get to flat, the sun was streaming in, the sky was blue and so far the day had been nice and slow. They had even had dolphins jumping beside them at one stage, which was a pleasure to all the crew. The crew were all enjoying a more relaxed day compared to the busy three weeks they had been having with little down time to relax and recharge the batteries.

Sadly at around 1300 hours their quiet day is broken with the call for help over the VHF, it's not a mayday call, but a pan pan call. RO listens to them picking up their foreign accent.

"RO, ask them what the problem is?" Mike says as the bridge goes dead quiet as they all try and listen in.

_"Engines aren't working and we're unable to get them back running again." _ Comes through the bridge and everyone hears the accent from the skipper. RO is able to get their position and Hammersley start making way towards them.

As they about to board the vessel, Kate yells out to her team.

"Ok guys this may be a Pan Pan call, but be on the lookout for anything out of place. This boat is not an Australian registered boat, so we don't know what it is doing here or what it is carrying. Fox and Charge, I want you two to stay on the RHIBS providing back up if we need it. The rest with me and Charge before you say anything, we will clear the boat before bringing you on to look at their engine." She says, knowing what Charge was going to ask, as she gives him a slight smile.

The skipper of the boat and one of his mates are on the deck watching as the RHIB comes towards them. The skippers mate sees Kate's face and it seems so familiar to him, but he just can't place where he has seen that face before.

"Sam, are you right?" the skipper, John asks his mate

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just the face of that person on the back of that boat, she reminds me of someone, but I don't know who." He says and then he stops as the crew board the vessel as they stand there. The face was now even clearer to him than before.

"My name is Lieutenant McGregor. Which one of you is the captain of this vessel?" Kate asks in her professional officer's tone. Sam thinks _McGregor that was her surname, but then how many other people are called McGregor in this world as well_ as our family?

"That is me ma'am. John Hoy."

"Are there any more people on board?" she asks

"No, just us two." He replies back.

"You don't mind if we do a quick search of your vessel before we allow our engineer to have a look to see if he can fix your issues."

"No not at all, go right ahead." John says nicely to her. Kate picks up the British accent coming from him. She looks at the other male who has said nothing

"2Dads, Dutchy go below and check it out RO with me we'll check the top deck. You two please stay here where the rest of my team can see you." She says with precision. The team then divides up and does as she has asked.

**Ten minutes later.**

"All clear X." Dutchy says

"Thanks Dutchy, Charge." She says and he starts to board the vessel he lifts up the engine hatch at the back of the boat. And starts looking at it and checking things over.

"X, there's nothing I can do; we're going to have to tow them back to base."

"What's wrong with it, Charge? You know the boss will want to know?" She asks him

"Well, this not fitting properly is the first major issue." He says as he pulls up a pipe and shows it to her. "And I don't have the right parts on Hammersley to fix it. Going by the look of the diesel in this pipe, there is water mixed with it, which means there is a leak somewhere where water is getting in. 2Dads can you double check the cabling for me? It looks like there are issues there as well." Charge asks and 2Dad's starts to look it all over.

"Ma'am, there is issues there as well." And Kate just rolls her eyes like she does and then turns to speak into her headset to Hammersley. She informs Mike of what is going on.

"You know, sir, you should really take far better care of your engine."

"We normal do, but she is an old boat."

"Doesn't matter how old the boat is. Engine care is as important as checking that your boat is sea worthy. More so with the storm that has just been through this area." Dutchy says to them.

"Ok Dutchy and 2Dad's, prepare the vessel for towing." Kate says. The crew knows that this means they will be towing the boat back to base. Harpy brings the RHIB alongside. "If you two will get anything you need for the journey back to Cairns, you will be travelling on board Hammersley as we tow your vessel back to port." Kate instructs to the two people on board the vessel.

"Sam? Are you ok?" John asks once the two are below decks and in the privacy of one of the rooms

"I'm sure I know her. She has the same surname as my brother."

"And how many other McGregor's are out there Sam?"

"Heaps but that face, and her blonde hair, she could be Ben's missing daughter and my missing niece."

"And how many times have we been through this Sam?" John says as they get together a few items that they will need.

"I know, but I don't think he looked this far for them. He never thought they had left the country when they left. The note only said that she was leaving and taking Kate with her. Not where or who with. Plus as far as he knew neither one of them had a passport." He replies back before they leave and head top side.

"I will need to check what is in that bag before we go ahead." Kate says and John passes it over. She goes through it and finds a change of clothes two books some reading glasses and prescription medications for John Hoy and Sam Benson. The name Sam Benson for some unknown reason triggers her to question "How do I know that name?" Kate shakes her head saying to herself within her head. No you don't Kate. Before closing it up and placing it on the RHIB as the two are helped on board.

"Dutchy, 2Dad's, I'll send Harpy back once we have got our quests onto Hammersley."

"Ok X." Comes from Dutchy as he is busy working away.

Back on Hammersley as the RHIB pulls up alongside and Mike is standing on the boat deck waiting as his crew and the two guests arrive on the deck.

"Fox, show our quests to their quarters. Bird make sure they get a hot drink. " Mike says before turning his attention to Charge. Kate is the last one to board Hammersley.

"Charge?" Mike asks him.

"Sir they have several engines problems and some are electrical, either from poor maintenance or just not knowing what they are doing. I can't fix one of their parts as we don't have anything on board that can do the job. "

"Fair enough, Charge." Mike replies back as he then looks at Kate.

"Don't worry I did a full check of their bag before they even stepped off their vessel." She says to him and he just shakes his head at her. He does a quick look around to make sure they are alone before talking to her again.

"You ok?" he asks her softly and she can hear the caring tone in his voice.

"Yea just...nah its nothing." She says as she shakes her head trying to get the thoughts out of her brain.

"Kate, if its bugging you, it is not nothing. if you want to talk, you know where my door is anytime day or night." His voice staying soft and caring as he talks, Then they hear the sound of the RHIB bringing the vessel along behind to hook up behind them. The noise bringing them both to the job at hand and away from the more personal issues that Mike can sense is going on with Kate.

"Thanks." she responds before going back into XO mode.

"Max, do you have any idea when I'm returning to my shore posting?" Mike asks after he has informed Maxine about the passengers and that they are now cruising back to base.

"No Mike."

"Max, you know I want my shore posting and I will do whatever I have to, to get it.

"I know Mike, but Fleet Command wants you out there." He scoffs at what she had said.

"Mike." Maxine replies back to him.

"It's funny how I was pushed for close to three years to take this shore posting and once I do they can't even give it to me. Max, just get it sorted before they end up losing me completely and I mean it Max. I have other far more important things I want to be doing with my life and staying here on Hammersley is not one of them." He says as he opens his door and lets Kate in after hearing the gentle knock from her.

"Says the person who is married to the sea and his boat."

"Not any more Max." He replies back smiling at Kate.

"Ok Mike, I shell see what I can do."

"Don't see, Max. Get it sorted for me please not as a work colleague, but as a friend?"

"Ok, Ok I will do something for you Mike."

"Thank you, Max." he says before they both say a quick goodbye.

"What were you and knocker talking about?" Kate asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Me trying to get my shore posting back."

"Still no luck?"

"Nope, funny thing is since the old Hammersley was decommissioned they have pushed me to take that desk job. I do and then bang! I'm back on Hammersley" Mike sees the look Kate is giving him "And yes I know I mucked around at the start, but now she says fleet command want me out here."

"Well surely they could send you to another patrol boat?"

"Have asked that or a frigate." He sees the sad look in her eyes. "Hey look at me Kate, if it gets me off this boat then that is a good thing right?"

"I suppose so." She says softly. _So my sister is right she still does have feelings for me._ Mike thinks to himself as he watches Kate face. They sit there in silence Mike ever so often taking a sip of his drink.

"So what was it you came to see me about?" He says deciding that she wasn't going to go on any further about him leaving and being posted away from here. And this helps her get herself under control some more, the thought of him being on a frigate right now when things between them are so up in the air.

"I came to tell you our guests are in the junior sailor's mess talking to some of the crew relaxed and happy." She says.

"And you?"

"I'm fine Sir." She promptly gets back to him.

"Kate, you came off the RHIB this afternoon with something on your mind and you can't tell me there wasn't. We both know that we know each other far too well to lie about those sorts of things. And if I'm being honest I might as well say you have not been yourself since my sister texted you." He gives a brief pause before going on. "I've been worried, Kate. The others haven't picked it up, but I have. Ever since she said the word family to you, you've been side tracked at times." Kate looks down at her hands, she knows that she can't hide it from him. He is right they both know each other far too well. She knew she had hurt him deeply when she called things off several months ago and she knows he took it hard just by the way he was around her, even more so after refusing to talk to him outside of Hammersley or NAVCOM.

"It's funny how things work out. It wasn't till I shot Isabelle McGinley that I even thought about someone else and their family and who would miss them. I keep asking myself why, but then the shrink you made me go to said it might have something to do with me more than her. She was blonde, young, and I could relate to her in more ways than I realised. Now with Swain gone, leaving behind his family Chloe and Sally, But what do I have?"

"So what got you rattled out their today?" he says trying to get to the bottom of today's issue.

"The name on one of the pill bottles. For some unknown reason, I keep thinking I should know the name and the person who it belongs too, but I can't figure out why. The name Sam Benson keeps going over and over in my head and I can't figure out where it fits into all of this."

"Maybe it's a name from back when you lived in England?" Mike asks her

"But I don't remember anything from back then, well not that I can think of." She says as she sits there drinking the last of her coffee.

"Well maybe this name is from then and that is why you can't place it yet. Give it some time. You do know my brother in-law Barry? When he got married to my sister he was trying to find his biology parents, maybe he can help you."

"In what way Mike? He was given up at birth."

"No, He wasn't Kate. His parents gave him up at the age of five. Well… at the time they had no say in the matter. Look… it's just a thought someone to talk to who's been through loosing family. Maybe you should look for yours?"

"I don't know, Mike."

"It's just a thought. Think about it." He says as he starts to read an email.

"Bloody great." He says before resting his head in his hands.

"What?" Kate asks, concern evident in her voice.

"Guess who's in Cairns right now and if I know her as well as I do I bet she will already know what time we are docking and will be waiting for us?"

"Oh god no! Not your sister!" Kate Exclaims

"Yep Zoey, she sent me an email saying that they are up and she wants to know if I made any progress on what she told me to do."

"That explains why she was bugging me for a few days then." Replies Kate.

"I think I will have to have a few words with her over that."

"It's ok Mike, it's not her fault."

"But."

"Mike, I was already going through all of this just with her including me in their news reminded me of what I had lost completely." She cuts him off as her voice cracks, as she talks about what she had lost. He moves his chair till he is sitting in front of her as he places both his hands on her knees and when she doesn't look at him he uses one hand to lift her face to look at her.

"You haven't lost me completely, Kate. I'm still here."

"Yea but you weren't meant to be here. You were meant to be on shore. We were meant to be sharing this together, maybe with our own news to share." She says as a tear falls down her face. They are interrupt by the sound of them both being called to the bridge.

"Damn." Mike says as he moves away from Kate.

"Once ashore Kate, we need to sit down and talk this all over." He says as he gets up and goes to the door. She looks at him and nods her head in agreement. She follows him a few moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kate arrives on the bridge, she sees Mike is on the stat phone and she asks RO how far off from base they are. He informs her that they have just over 90 minutes left before reaching the docks. WOW the last couple of hours have gone past rather quickly! She thinks to herself as she notices Mike hanging up the stat phone shaking his head.

"Hear there this is your Captain speaking. I have just been informed by Commander White that we all have forty eight hours shore leave. Please be back on board by 0600 hours Sunday to sail at 0900 hours. That is all."

"What about those who are on watch?" Asks Charge.

"Good point, Charge. X?" Mike says as he looks at her.

"Hear there this is your XO speaking there will be a duty watch list available for viewing in the ships office in thirty minutes please be aware of your roistered watch time and be on time. That is all." Kate says as she puts the intercom down and heads off, as she gets to the stairs she stops and turns.

"Sir would you like to help me with this roster to save time?"

"Why not X." He says as he gets out of his chair.

"Dutchy you have the ship."

"Eye sir I have the ship." He replies back as the two head off and do the watch roster together.

Thirty minutes later the two reappear on the bridge talking away, the ease of which the two are talking to each other and enjoying it doesn't go unnoticed by the crew. For Dutchy he's hoping whatever had them in a foul mood at the start of this patrol has left them and hopefully they are on the mend to what he knows they both want, which is each other.

"Captain has the ship." Dutchy says as he hands the ship back to Mike. As Mike sits down, he asks Fox to pip the order. They all talk for a little while and as They start to come into view of Cairns and the entrance to the harbour. This alerts Mike that it is time to pipe the orders through the ship and he instructs Fox that it is time to give them.

"Special sea duty and cable party close up.. Damage control state three, condition voyage." Fox pipes throughout the ship and they all know that they are not far off from port and everyone starts kicking into action.

As they pull into the, docks Mike notices his sister standing on the docs waiting and he just shakes his head.

"Wow someone's a lucky sailor. Hey Fox is that your misses down there?" Asks Charge when he sees Zoey on the wharf and Fox looks.

"No Charge but she sure is one fine looking lady and anyway Charge I'm not married remember."

"You all can stop drooling over her. she's already married with two kids. Her son is just over three weeks old and her daughter is four." Comes from Mike and they all stop dead and turn to look at Mike. As the bridge goes quiet, Kate hold in her laughter at the look on the faces of some of the senior sailors on Hammersley.

"So she's your misses then?" Asks Fox thinking to himself that he hadn't heard anything about him being married and as far as he knew the boat was his baby, but then again you never know and Kate can't hold it anymore and just cracks up laughing at them all. Mike just grins and shakes his head at her.

"No Fox, she's not and I think she would be totally offended by you calling her that. She is my sister. That is how I know those things about her. So hands off all of you." He says and they all can tell from his tone that he means it. Kate the only one ignoring him and still giggling over it.

"She's going to love this when I tell her. I can just see her face all screwed up to start with then she will crack up laughing." Mike looks at her and isn't impressed. But she just smiles right back at him and he knows there is no way he can get Kate to not to tell her.

"X, you know the CO's sister?" comes from Charge

"Yes I do, but I'm not telling you how I know her either. Now back to work all of you we all have shore leave that I am sure you all want to get to. I am sure you want to enjoy it and not be wasting it on board here making small talk." Kate says as her tone changes from friendly to officer tone, and they all know it is time to get back to work. "Sir, I'll make sure our quests get escorted to where their boat is being taken too." She says as she leaves the bridge.

Kate walks out to the boat deck and over the gangway to speak to one of the officers that are on the docks. When Zoey first calls her, Kate just ignores her. Zoey decides to use Kate's full name.

"Katherine Anne McGregor, don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Zoey says as Kate tries to ignore her yet again.

"Zoey, I do have work to do." Kate says as she heads over to someone and gives them orders to take their passengers to where their boat is going.

"Excuse me, but did you just say her name was Katherine Anne McGregor?" Asks Sam, the name oh so familiar to him; a name that has only been mentioned when looking for one little girl who went missing with her mother twenty seven years ago.

"Yes I did just say that was her name. Why do you ask?" Zoey asks the man that has walked off the gangplank of Hammersley.

"Just my niece. She has the same name as that Officer." His voice sounding off in some way to Zoey.

"Sam, what did I tell you on the boat." John says to him

"I know John but…" but he doesn't finish his sentence.

"Excuse me Sir, but what is it with that name?" Zoey asks having noticed Kate return back to Hammersley, but unknown to the group Kate has stopped out of sight, but within hearing range of them.

"Ma'am, don't worry we go through this often."

"Why not worry? Why do you go through this?" Zoey asks the two men.

"Twenty seven years ago his step brother's wife left in the middle of the night taking their only child with them, a daughter. Ever since then, Sam here, along with his brother and sister, have never given up hope in finding her. I have to keep telling Sam that just because there is another person with the same name as her doesn't mean it is her." Kate hears this and starts to wonder if this Sam person is someone she knows from her England days.

"I take it from your accents; you're not from Aussie then?"

"No, we are from England. We're just cruising around trying to get Sam to relax and have some sort of holiday and get him off thinking about it all. This time of year is always hard on the whole family."

"Yeah well, you weren't the one that had to tell my brother what had happened when he returned back from being away. I was the one left to look after them for those few days and look what happened. She left in the middle of the night while I was sleeping. Excuse me, but can you take us to where our boat is being taken please?" Sam asks one of the sailors that happen to be standing near them. Kate having heard the whole conversation between them quickly moves off to her cabin hoping that no one sees her before she gets there as she tries to hold back the tears that are threating to fall.

Back out on the wharf, Zoey gets Dutchy's attention.

"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" Dutchy asks in a nice polite voice.

"Can you please take me to see my brother, Commander Mike Flynn."

"Sure, just follow me." He instructs and she follows him.

Ten minutes later they find Mike in his cabin finishing off his reports for Maxine.

"So this is where you are hiding out is it?" She asks as she stands in his door frame. Dutchy had already left the two alone to talk.

"Not hiding out Zoe, just finishing of reports that have to go to Maxine." He says as he gestures for her to enter and then closes the door behind her. "So what are you really doing here Zoey?" he asks her.

"Well you and Kate have both been avoiding talking to me about each other." She says to him.

"Zoey, what goes on between Kate and I is our business and not yours."

"Oh, it's my business when I see you both miserable. I just want you two to be happy."

"There are rules Zoe."

"I know you have rules Mike but they also can't tell you who you will fall in love with. I've been there you know." Mike looks at his sister.

"I know, but your boss is not like our bosses."

"What about Marshall, your old CO, maybe talk to him if you can't talk to Maxine and just tell him why you want off. It might help."

"And he might just want all the details."

"Mike unless you ask you won't know. They are all probably trying to figure out why you all of a sudden want off after trying to stay on board for so long. Just think about it ok?"

"Ok, but can you let me finish these off please, so I can get them to Maxine."

"Surely with the time she would be fine with getting them tomorrow."

"Yes, but I would also like to get them completed so that I don't have to do them once I get home. Just give me another five to ten minutes, then I'm all yours."

"Ok then, but not too long. I told Barry we would be back by six thirty." She replies as he looks at his watch.

"You'll be lucky."

"Ok fine then. Where is Kate's cabin." Mike then gives Zoey directions on how to get to Kate's cabin before returning back to his paperwork.

**Twenty minutes later they are leaving Hammersley.**

"Come on Kate, you have to come to dinner. I already told Barry you would be there."

"Zoey, I would just like to go home and rest it's been a long few weeks."

"Come on please? I brought Rummikub with us." Zoey begs Kate.

"Ok fine, I will come then, but I'm not staying late." She says, but she doesn't see the evil grin on Zoey's face as they all walk to the car parking area.

Once they arrive, Mike and Kate are surprised to see their passengers from the boat waiting around. When they start walking up to them, Mike becomes concerned and makes sure he is semi in front of Kate, but not completely which doesn't go unnoticed by Zoey. What she also notices is how Kate happily allows him to do this and gentle places one of her hands on his arm.

Kate notices them walking over. She is not totally surprised, but she is worried about what they might be doing here. As Mike steps just in front of her semi providing protection form the two gentlemen, she places her hand lightly on his arm to let him know she is there, and to take it easy. She can feel his tension through his muscle and she gentle squeezes his arm and she feels him relax just a small amount.

"Can I help you?" Mike asks once the two men are closer to them.

"I was just wondering if I could possibly speak to this lady." Sam asks as he points to Kate, his voice sounding a little unsure and nervous at asking. Mike relaxes being able to pick up from the sound of the man's voice and his body language that he is nervous about the request he has made.

"Kate?" Mike asks her, his head turned to her to watch her reaction.

"You can talk to me, but you do it here and now in front of these people." He stands there for a few moments not sure how to go about what he wants to say.

"This might sound extremely personal, but I need to ask you this. My friend John has already told me the chances of you answering with the answer I want is very slim, but I have to ask."

"Go ahead." Kate replies already having some idea what this is about after over hearing the earlier conversation on the docks between Zoey and them. He stands there not sure how to ask. Then he remembers the envelope in his pocket.

"I have written down some details. They are inside this envelope, I think it might just be better to give you this to read. If you want to get in touch, my mobile number is in there, if you want to talk more or not. If I don't hear back from you, I will assume that what is inside is not related to you" He quickly rattles off as he hands over the envelope. He then turns away with his friend John and they walk away.

Kate stands there not sure if she should open the envelope or not. Mike sees through her eyes that there is a slight bit of fear there, something that she often doesn't let anyone see.

"I think I will go home and read this." Kate finally says to Mike and his sister.

"Would you like me there?" Asks Zoey. Kate isn't really sure what to say.

"Kate, come back to my place. You can read it in my office. Then at least someone is close by if you need anyone of us. Zoey here take these, I will drive Kate back to my place in her car." Mike orders them as Zoey takes his car keys and heads to his car.

Mike starts to guide Kate to her car.

"Kate, are you ok?" He asks as he opens the passenger side door for her.

"I think I already know what is in this." She says to him and he crouches down beside her now that she is sitting in the car. One of his hands rests on her knee and gently caresses it as he speaks again.

"Are you going to be ok then? Would you prefer that I took you home?" he says so soft and caring to her.

"Nah, I think I'm going to need some support if this is what I think it is. Can we just go now?" She says and he stands up placing both their duffel bags on the back seat, then he moves around and gets in his side. By the time he is in the car, Kate is buckled up and her door is shut. she is looking at the envelope fiddling with it.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Barry, have you decide on what type of car you going to restore next?" Mike asks as Barry and him sits down in the lounge with a cold drink each. Zoey was off putting Lucy to bed and Kate was in his office.

"Well I was going to do one to sell, but one of the guys at work has been given a Holden HJ Kingswood 1979 Ute that has been in his family since it was brand new. He wants me to do the restoring of it."

"Well that will be some extra cash for you two then."

"Yes, but then again it will go towards the next one I work on."

"That is if you don't get another one to do instead." Mike says with a smile on his face. He knows how much work his brother-in-law puts into restoring earlier model cars and the love and attention for detail which is now becoming known to others."

"How long are you up in Cairns for this time?" Mike asks his brother in-law.

"They sent me up here for three months."

"With a new baby that was a bit mean on them don't you think?" he says a bit surprised the company he works for would do that.

"Well they knew we had family here in Cairns. Every other time I'm up here, they don't get charged for the normal expenses that I get with being away except mileage. So they asked and after talking to Zoey we agreed that I would take it and Zoey and the kids would come up as well. They wouldn't have asked, but it was an emergency While I'm here I'm doing a staff assessment and also hiring a new manger then train them. We may be here even longer."

"And mum said they will be up in a few weeks as well." Zoey says as she enters the lounge having heard what the two are talking about.

The three keep on talking some more. While in the office Kate is sitting there. Looking at the unopened envelope that is now sitting on Mike's desk.

_Ok Kate you can open this. How bad can it really be? Can't be anything worse than what your mother has already put you through surely._ Kate thinks to herself as she finally takes the envelope and opens it.

_**My Name is Sam Benson; I was born in England to Elizabeth May Benson. My father was John Neil Benson. Sadly not long after my birth my father passed away. My mother then met Mr Brad Jeffery McGregor. A few months later from what my mother told me Brad and herself become involved some time later they were married. Brad McGregor then became my stepfather. He already had a child who was younger than me Neil Andrew McGregor. We were informed, once adults that Neil lost his mother at birth and Brad was raising him on his own till he met my mother.**_

_**What I really should be asking you is if you are Katherine Anne McGregor; father Neil Andrew McGregor, Mother Sophie Patricia Harrison before marriage and McGregor afterwards. The two had only one living child a girl born 19 April 1975 in London, England. On the 24th of June 1982 Sophie left in the middle of the night taking her daughter with her who was called Kate by all of us at home. My brother. Kate's father was out of town due to work when this happened.**_

_**Well what I'm trying to ask is; are you this person?**_

_**Are you my long lost niece who we have been trying to find since she disappeared with her mother that night?**_

Oh my god! How does he know these things about me? How does he know my mother's name, my fathers? Could this be my uncle that I saw today? Maybe it explains why the name Sam Benson triggered something in my brain today. She thinks to herself as she goes back to reading the letter some more.

**_I know it may seem rather strange for a stranger to ask you these things and give you details about themselves and their family, but when I looked at you, you reminded me so much of the little girl I loved. The little girl that has never been forgotten by any of her family in England._**

**_If you are this person and you want to contact me my details are below. My friend John and I will be in Cairns for a number of days till our boat is repaired._**

**_If I don't hear from you I would presume that you are not who I thought and my search will go on._**

**_Thank you_**

**_Sam Benson_**

Kate then reads over the contact details. She sits there and reads the letter again not sure what to make of it.

"Zoey do you won't to get Kate, Dinner is about ready." Mike asks his sister as he helps his brother in-law finish off dinner and set the table. Zoey heads off to Mike's office to get her.

"Kate?" Zoey says softly as she enters the office, as she looks over at the desk she can see that Kate is busy reading and hasn't heard her enter.

"Kate?" Zoey says more loudly and Kate jumps in the seat and quickly puts the letter down and hides it under one of Mike's book.

"Yea." Kate replies back once she looks up at Zoey.

"Dinners ready." She says to her "You ok?" She asks noticing Kate is not fully with it.

"Yea I'll be fine." She replies back as she gets up out of the chair and starts to move towards Zoey.

Zoey reaches out and grabs Kate's arm before speaking "Kate we are here for you. You do know that don't you?"

"I know you are Zoey, but I'm fine." She replies back, but really Kate isn't. She is still trying to process the information in the letter.

As soon as she enters the lounge and dining area, Mike can tell Kate is thinking. Her focus is not fully on them, even when he talks to her. Over dinner she does respond to questions that Zoey and the others ask her, but her answers are short. This tells Mike that whatever was in that letter has Kate side tracked. Mike asks Zoey and Brian if they didn't mind cleaning up. Kate even offered, but he told her she was guest tonight and quests don't clean up. Once the table was cleared off Mike guided Kate outside to his backyard.

"Everything ok?"

"I'm fine Mike." She replies back in a neutral tone.

"Kate can you stop trying to fool me. We both know that we can tell when the other is lying or not, so can you be honest with me please." He asks as he leans on the railing looking out over the estuary that runs behind his property.

Kate stands there saying nothing for a few minutes thinking about what to say to him or how to go about it.

"Does this have anything to do with the envelope you received from our passengers?" he asks her

"Yes." She replies her voice soft and quieter than its normal tone as she now leans against the railing beside Mike.

Zoey stands watching from the kitchen at what the two are doing as she dries the dishes.

"Would you like to talk about it or leave it till later?" He asks her.

"I'm not sure I'm still trying to take it all in."

"Well you know I'm here for you if you need it."

"I do and thanks' Mike." She says as the two look at each other, when their gazes lock Mike can see she is struggling not to cry, but before long the tears start to fall and Kate looks away wiping at her face as she turns away from him. He sees this and wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side. As she is leaning into him she is reminded of how she always feels safe in his arms, feels loved, cared for. She feels like she is home. She starts to wonder why she gave up on this, on them. As she breaths in via her nose she gets a more in-depth smell of Mike, his aftershave, sweet and the smell of the sea on him. She wraps her arms around his waist and he brings his other arm up and around to hold her close to him, as they stand there he gentle lays a kiss on the top of her head.

Unknown to the two out on the deck, Maxine had arrived and witnessed what is going on between the two. She hasn't interrupted yet waiting to see what happens next between the two. She sees Mike lay a kiss on top of Kate's head.

Five minutes later Mike and Kate enter the house again.

"Ok what is going on between you two?" Maxine asks once they are both inside the house.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"Picking up your reports. I said I would be around to collect them."

"They are done. Just let me go get them for you." Mike says as he heads off to his office to collect his reports.

As he enters his office to get the paperwork he sees Kate letter under his book. He thinks about reading it but decides since Maxine is waiting out in the lounge that he doesn't have time to go over it.

Out in the lounge Maxine can see that Kate has been crying her eyes are red and blood shot.

"Lieutenant is everything ok?" she asks

"Everything is fine thank you Ma'am." Kate replies back to her, but her voice is lacking its normal tone. Maxine can tell that she is not ok. The last time she heard Kate like this was the day of the memorial for Swain and Jim. "Anyway Kate what are you doing here?"

"Spending some time with my friend Zoey it's been a while since we spent some time together."

"I didn't know you knew Mike sister?"

"Yes I do."

"And Maxine she didn't meet her through me either before you start getting ideas in your head."

"Already got ideas Mike, considering what I saw outside before." She replies back sharply to Mike.

"I was comforting her after she was reading a letter that was personal." He replies back his tone very blunt towards Maxine and she notices the tone that he is using.

"Well what was going on out there can be classed as fraternization Mike."

"Maxine…"

"No Mike let me explain." Kate says interrupting him from whatever he was going to say next. "Ma'am this afternoon I received a letter providing information about my family, more importantly about my father who I haven't had any contact with since I left England. It left me a little emotional and Mike was just providing a shoulder for me to cry on. Comfort at a time when I needed it." Kate says firmly to her. Maxine stands there trying to figure out if what Kate is saying is true or not. "Would you like me to show you the letter, or take you to visit my uncle who we happened to have rescued and tow back to port this afternoon?" She says sharply to Maxine the tone not going unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"Kate it might be best to calm down a little." Mike says to her in a calm neutral voice.

"Calm down, why Mike we hardly had any down time before she threw us _(She points at Maxine when she speaks of her)_ back into the daily grind of work. We all lost someone who was part of our family on Hammersley and we are what expected to be normal as if nothing happened. You know like hell that is what has been going on. We all have been struggling in our own ways with those events. Now with this…Sorry I just can't handle this." Kate says frustration so evident in her tone of voice as she walks away from the group.

"Mike, I'll go after her." Zoey says.

"Thanks Zoey, she needs a friend right now." He says as he watches Kate walk away with Zoey on her heels.

"Maxine I think it is best that you leave now." Mike says after a few minutes of silence between him and Maxine.

"Mike, just be careful here if she says anything it's your career down the drain here and you know I should be saying something about what I saw out there."

"And you won't if you know what is good for you Max and you damn well know Kate is right."

He says firmly to her, this tone also sounding cross and Maxine is starting to wonder if pushing them back out for the supply drop and then making them stay out there was wise after all.

"Ok Mike, you guys have a week off then to give you guys some time to regroup and see anyone your crew needs to see." She says feeling defeated in a way that it takes her subordinates to point out to her that things aren't as plan sailing as she had hoped.

"Thank you Maxine. I will let the crew know tomorrow of our extended shore leave." He says as he guides her out of his house.

"Mike, just watch out and why did Zoey go after Kate?"

"Maxine, what goes on between Kate and me is our business and no one else's and anyway they know each other."

"Well then how does she know your sister then unless the two of you are in a relationship?"

"She knows my sister because they both got stuck in hospital together about eight years ago, I think. They were put in the same room together in Sydney. I never visited my sister as I was working, but from what I have been told by the two of them they became very good friends and it wasn't till Kate was posted up and here and Zoey was up visiting that I found out the two of them had known each other and kept in touch. Kate is a very private person Max and she only has a very select few that she will confide in and my sister is one of those."

"Surely the surname would have tipped Kate off?"

"Nope as Zoey's been married for nine years to Barry now."

"Been that long?" Maxine says.

"Yes it's been that long. Can you go now Max cause I need to find out what state Kate is in and see whether Zoey will be driving her home or not." He says as he starts to shut the door on Maxine, she turns and starts walking away and Mike is pleased that she has left.

"I see Maxine still likes to meddle in your personal life." Zoey says with some sarcasm in her voice.

"Zoey?" Mike says other.

"Come on Mike you didn't see the look of fire in her eyes when she saw you two out on the deck before, then the kiss. I tell you if looks could kill she would have had Kate dead. She's jealous of the two of you and how close you two are."

"Zoey I doubt that."

"Mike, she is jealous if you didn't notice I sure did and I beat Kate did too. How long has she been after you for now nine ten years? And she still can't take the hint that you are not interested in her anymore."

"How's Kate?"

"Barry is in there talking to her right now."

"Is that wise?" Mike asks and she can hear the worry in his voice.

"She will be fine. The two of them are talking. Don't forget Mike, Barry has been through the whole family turning up after leaving you stuff. He probably has a better understanding of what she is feeling and be of more help to her than either one of us will be right now. I would just leave the two of them alone for now. Though I must say one thing Mike, she is more open about her past and her family than she ever has been. Do you know why?" She asks as she moves into the kitchen putting the kettle on to make a hot drink, while checking her watch for the time.

"Yeah I do. It was Jim and Chris death's that has been playing on her mind. I've noticed it on board Hammersley; she has been more open with me too. She reckons she has no family that no one will care about her if she was dead. I told her that isn't true and that I would always remember her."

"Have you two sorted out what was going between the two of you?" She asks him as the sound of the baby monitor goes off and Zoey heads off to get little Jay and a few moments later she returns to the lounge to feed him. Mike not at all worried about his sister breastfeeding his nephew in the same room as him.

"So Mike, are you going to answer my question?" She says once she has Jay latched on and feeding.

"Zoey there is a lot more to it than you know and I don't even know all of it. She decided to end it. Why? I'm not 100% sure. I was told it had something to do with my career. Maybe she found out I was prepared to resign so we could have a future together."

"What about work Mike? The Navy is all that you have done."

"Well I could find something else till we had children then stay at home while she was off out at sea. She has dreams Zoey. Dreams of being Chief. Why should a family stop her from doing that? Why should I stop her from getting there? But anyway she hasn't told me the real reason behind the break up." He says as his voice fades out. He is still hurting over it and Zoey can tell by the way he is over it and his tone of voice that it still hurts him.

The two don't talk for a few minutes the only sounds coming from the low volume of the television in the room. Zoey then speaks "You really would have given up everything for her?"

"Yes I would have."

"And what about now? Do you still love her?" She asks and she can tell just by looking at him that he still does.

"Yes I do still love her but it's not that simple Zoe."

"Love is all you need Mike everything else can be worked out as long as you love each other and wont to be together who cares about the rest of it all. Look at Barry and I, I can't stand his job as it takes him away from home but then the pay he gets allows me to be at home full time now with both our kids. I get to enjoy them while they're small. I get to be there for their first steps, words things Barry may miss out on I don't. And thanks to you living up here it meant that this time around I could come and not be left at home with a brand new baby and a three year old. We make it work because we love each other. Mike do yourself a favour and just sort it out you're both miserable without the other and stuff the Navy regulations. They forget that being in the Navy is not easy and to be honest only those who have worked in it understand the hours. Another reason I put up with Barry's job is I already knew what the hours were like the time away because of the job, and now look at him; he's basically second in charge of the Queensland district and also helps train people all over Australia. I couldn't be prouder of him and the hard work he has put in to be where he is. Maybe in a few years he will have a desk job in one spot."

"I have no idea where things stand with her Zoey. I love her and she will always be the one I thought it could work with but I don't want to push her. Jim asked her to marry him before he was killed I'm not going to push her into anything until things have settled down and she is ready."

"What if she is ready now Mike?" She says as she moves Jay and goes to burp him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kate it will be ok." Barry says to her. "I can total understand how you must be feeling. it's not easy when your past turns up in your present, even if it is from when you were only small and can't remember much." He says gently to her as they sit in Mike's office.

"It was so long ago when we left England."

"Still doesn't mean anything. Look would you like me to go and talk to this guy to find out what they want to know and what they're after. I can get more information to bring back to you?" He asks her and Kate sits there thinking about it. "I don't mind doing it. I do understand. I was once in your shoes not so long ago." Kate looks at him.

"Really?"

"Yep just before me and Zoey got married my biological mother contact me. It threw me for a six. I knew the people I called mum and dad weren't my real parents, but I hadn't heard from them since they gave me up. It took me several weeks before I spoke to her and then still it took time, more so to trust her and then I find out she is still with my real father. Now things aren't too bad but we're still not on the best of terms, but we do talk."

"Why is that?" She asks him.

"They don't like it how I call the people who brought me up mum and dad and how little Lucy calls them nana and granddad. It's taking them some time still to get use to the idea that even though they are my parents, they didn't bring me up. That is ok. Nothing is ever perfect in life."

"You know I use to write to my father. Every week I would give mum a letter to post it off to him and I never heard from him. I asked him so many times to come and get me, but he never came. After a couple of years, I gave up writing. I gave up hope of ever being able to go back to see him. It wasn't till I was fifteen that I found the letters. Mum had been hiding them and not posting them. It explained why he never turned up. So I wrote to him again to the address that I had three months later, the letter was returned, it had done some bouncing around before coming back to me." She says her voice weak sounding, tears rolling down her face. "Why now? Why do they turn up now? How can I be sure he really is my uncle? Could they possibly be telling me lies to get money or something else out of me?" She says.

"What do you remember about your family?" she sits there thinking.

"I remember dad traveling a lot for work. I remember living in a nice house, having nice things, friends over to play, people visiting. I remember someone named Helen I'm not sure who she was in relation to me but she was often around. I remember we always had nice things and never went without." There is a brief pause as Kate sits and thinks, trying to remember anything she can. "And that is about it to be honest. I can't think of anything else."

"Well why don't I go and meet with him. Find out what it is they want from you and anything else I can find out and then bring all that information back to you."

"You don't have to do that. This is my mess and I should be dealing with it."

"Yeah, but this way if they are after money or something then at least it's me they dealing with and I can tell them where to go for you."

The two talk some more.

An hour later, Maxine has left Mike's residences. Kate and Barry come out of his office and head towards the lounge. Barry, having already contacted the person claiming to be her uncle and has arranged a meeting for the following day. The four talk for a few more hours before Mike informs Kate that they have a week off. Around midnight Mike takes Kate home.

**The following day**

Barry is sitting outside Jimmy's café when Sam Benson arrives.

"Um excuse me are you Barry Williams?" Sam asks his voice sounding unsure.

"Yes that is me. You must be Sam Benson then?" Barry says as he puts his hand out and the two shake hands. "Thanks for meeting me here."

"Um yea no problem." Sam says back not sure what to expect. He may have been much older than Barry, but it had been over 25years since Kate left England. A lot of time has passed, finding her now just seems so unreal to him.

"I'm here on Kate's behalf. I hope you don't mind?"

"No not at all. I gather she has some questions she wants answers for?"

"Yes, plus I have some that I want answers to as well."

"Ok go ahead ask away."

Over the next two hours they talk in depth over everything. From why Sam was out on the water sailing around, to what had happened when Kate and her mother left her father and everything else in-between.

By the end of the two hours Barry was feeling more upbeat about the whole meeting, coming away knowing that they were not after any money from Kate, nor any other assets. They just wanted to have her back in their family and for her to be able to inherit her father's large wealth and properties that he owned in England when he passed away. At first Barry didn't think much of it till Sam informed him of how much the property was worth and her own father's wealth. Kate's father had been handed the family business that his family had owned. Properties belonged to them, which they rented out to farmers. They owned a lot over the years. Her father now owns over 50 different properties, which were all managered by a select team of managers. Each manger had ten properties each. They then reported back to her father, Neil. They chased any overdue rent and, dealt with repairs and maintenance on the properties.

Neil, from what Sam had told him, seemed to have a knack for finding bargain properties in great areas, doing them up and then either rent them out or sell them. Sam told Barry how Neil had helped him find the right house for them in a good part of London at a fraction of the cost all because he knew people who knew people, and also he was able to bargain the price due to work that needed to be done. Sam lived in a house that is worth three times as much as he paid for it and all thanks to his brother.

Barry also found out that Neil and Sam would often call each other brothers, even though they were only related by their younger siblings. It never stopped them form thinking they were brothers. They did everything together and when Sam needed work in-between finding jobs, Neil would also provide him with work.

Once Barry returned home he went and saw Kate and explained everything he had learnt from Sam that day. Barry even got Sam's email address so that if Kate didn't feel like she was ready to meet them again, she could email when things felt right for her. They weren't being pushy about it. Sam was happy for everything to take its time and do it all on Kate's terms. He had stated to Barry that they had lost her once, and they don't want to lose her again. He also had mentioned that he hadn't told her father that she had been found. He doesn't want to get his brothers hopes up after all this time, more so if Kate decides she doesn't want to have anything to do with the family as it would break him even more. Neil has never given up the hope of finding Kate one day, finding his oldest child. Yes, Kate has half siblings, ones that are a lot younger than her, but this has not made Neil want to find Kate any less

When he reported about his meeting to Kate, Barry had decided to leave this information out for now, feeling it just is far too much for her to take in. He does tell her about her father's business and that they are not after anything from her.

It is around 8pm before Barry finally gets home from visiting Kate. Kate had been left with the information to think about what Barry has told her. She feels so much better now after letting him go and talk to Sam, as she may not have gotten all the information or been able to take it all in. She knows now if she just asks Barry, he will provide her with the information again. She could tell he wasn't telling her everything though and for once she was happy with this, trusting Barry and his judgement plus him having been in her position several years ago helps provide her nerves with some positive vibes in the sense of he was giving her the important stuff and not over whelming her with far too much information.

Over the week Mike and Kate meet up several times. Kate, of course, has lunch with Zoey every day and everyday Zoey pries Kate for information on what the hell happened between her and Mike.

"Come on Kate, how am I meant to know what happened if neither of you two will talk about it?"

"Zoey I don't want to talk about it."

"God, you're just as bad as bloody Mike is. Doesn't want to talk about it, keeps say it was her choice for Christ sakes Kate if either of you two are going to be happy sort it out and stop pissing around."

"Zoey, it's not simple ok, it's not an easy fix."

"Is he right when he told me he asked you if Jim was the reason and you told him no, but then refused to tell him what the reason was saying you didn't want to talk about it?"

"Zoey, he asked me on the boat, in the galley; the one place where we can't talk about personal stuff."

"Don't give me that bull Kate! He told me how you broke up with him; on Hammersley. Then you avoided him at the start and refused to damn well do anything with him outside of work. Then you're going out with Jim and hello you're going for drinks with him socialising with him. Do you honestly think that is fair on him?" Zoey says firmly with some force in her voice.

"Zoey just drop it will you." Kate says sharply.

"Why? You're both hurting and I can see it. I saw the longing in his eyes when he holds Jay, the joy he gets out of playing with Lucy. But I can tell it's not enough for him anymore. The other night when Jay woke, he got up to him and settled him, and you know what shocked me the most about it all?" Zoey says stopping to see if she will get any reaction from Kate.

"No." Kate says not looking at Zoey.

"I found him with Jay in his arms in the lounge with tears running down his face. It was then that he finally opened up to me. He told me everything he hadn't told me already and more. Something's I knew, but I didn't know the full details. God Kate, I call you a friend, but after what he was telling me just be thankful it was 2am in the morning and I had time to cool off. What hurt me the most was when he said he was worried you would go back to England to your family and forget all about him and us?"

"Did this happen yesterday?" Kate says turning to look at Zoey.

"Yes."

"Look I know right now you've got a lot on your mind, Jim and Chris's deaths, your father's brother turning up out of the blue."

"Yea well he has Ryan and Maxine now they his family." Kate says as she gets up off the couch and starts to walk away.

"Kate you can be so thick sometimes. There is nothing going on between those two, I know it and he has even told her to butt out of what goes on between the two of you. Can you just stop being so pig headed about this and talk to him, tell him what made you damn well run. Because I was sure he was meant to be on a shore posting you two together and I was damn well hoping that there might be a little Flynn on the way by now, but no you ended it all on him."

"Well he still has not left his damn boat." Kate spits back at her.

"Why the hell should he leave it Kate? Why? He has no reason to give up the boat. It's been the only thing that has kept him going when you did what you did to him."

"And why are you defending him Zoey? He's the one who originally walked away from me and prolonged everything."

"I damn well know that, but you pushed and pushed Kate and now look where it has you both, miserable and unhappy. Both not wanting to take that step to fix things, both saying it's complicated that I don't know the full story. Well I damn well know Mike's side of things now tell me your side of things so I can understand, so I can know why the hell you two won't sort it out. Even mum and dad are pissed off over all of this. So what are you going to do Kate, go running back to England to your new found wealth or are you going to stay here and sort things out with Mike? Cause I think Mike needs to know the damn truth, needs to know what you are planning on doing, don't you think so?"

Kate stands there stunned at what Zoey has fired out at her. She has no idea what to say in response to her. She's got so much running through her head right she's not sure what to do.

"Right now I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well that's not good enough." Zoey says angrily to her as tears start to fall down her face. The two look at each other and the sound of Jay waking up breaks the silence between the two. Zoey goes to the room he is in and picks him up and starts to settle him.

"I'm sorry if I woke him Zoe." Kate quietly says to her as she stands in the door way, tears now running down both their faces. "To be honest Zoe, I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do. I haven't even contacted my uncle yet. God my life is a mess right now. Before I was worried I had no family no one that would miss me if something happened to me but now…"

"God Kate of course you would be missed if something happened to you. Your part of our family, part of the Flynn family. You may not be married to Mike or with him right now but your family why can't you accept that. Why can't you just allow yourself to be happy for once in your life instead of punishing yourself? Pushing anyone and everyone who damn well cares for you away all the time?" She says as she feeds Jay.

"I don't know." Kate deftly says to Zoey.

"You do Kate; you do know why you keep pushing away. You're afraid. You're afraid that if you allow us in to close to your heart that we may hurt you, leave you or do whatever your mother did to you and you don't wont to experience that again. I can understand that but ten years Kate ten long years and you two still haven't sorted out your stuff. You the only woman Mike has ever fallen for and I can tell he has fallen for you just by the way he speaks about you, the things he says, and the pride in his tone of voice and then the looks he gives you. Maxine can even see it and she's pissed off over it. She wont's him and he won't go to her and I know she tired but he never did it with her because he couldn't do that to you, even though you were with Jim he still couldn't slept with anyone else. Doesn't that tell you something?"

The two stay there in silence for a few minutes. Kate just standing there thinking, absorbing what Zoey has said to her. While Zoey sits on the bed feeding Jay.

Back at Mike's place Barry is at work and he had happily agreed to look after Lucy. Mike had fun playing with his niece the more time he spent with her and little Jay the more he wished he had his own children. Having his sister and brother in-law staying with their children was showing Mike what he was missing out on, what Kate had decided to end. He could see himself having a family but he only wanted it with Kate. But right now there was no hope in sorting it out, no hoping in being able to fix things. Kate didn't want this, them and what should he do leave, stay. But now Kate also had found her father and his family. They had a good amount of money would she leave and go back to England or is she going to stay. He had been too afraid to ask; too scared to have his heart broken even more by her if she said she was leaving to go back to England.

He couldn't forget how he felt the night before when dealing with little Jay he had gotten up to him when he heard him starting to fuss, well he wasn't asleep so of course he heard him before his sister and Barry heard him. He was gentle rocking him as he was sitting in his lazy-boy Jay had just nodded back off as the tears started to flow. Tears for not being able to experience this closeness with a child of his own, the long nights, busy days everything a child or children would send your way, he wasn't going to get anymore.

When Zoey arrived and saw him crying, he knew he had no hope in hell in being able to stop her from asking and replying her with the answers, he was just too emotionally drained from everything that had been going on, it didn't take him long to spill his guts to his sister. He told her things he hadn't and went into more depth on other things. In a way he was finally happy to get it all off his chest, to be able to relieve some of the burden he was getting from not really being able to talk about it for so many different reasons. But it was about Kate right now and what was she going to do re her family.


	6. Chapter 6

Hammersley had been out at sea for a week now. Kate still had no idea what to do about her family, but she had finally gotten up the courage to write an email to her uncle.

_Dear Sam Benson_

_Thank you for taking the time to talk to Barry Williams, a close friend of mine. Sorry I haven't been in touch since, it has been a lot to take in, especially after 25 years of not knowing and thinking you guys didn't care about what had happened with me._

_When we left England I remember being on a boat before being on the plane that brought us to Australia. My mother had followed some opal miner back here. She had met him in England. We lived with him for about three years before he left us for someone younger than my mother. After that life was different to what I had known in England and even with the opal miner,_

_I'm still not sure what to do or where to go with all the information I have been provided with from Barry and I can tell there are some things he is not telling me for whatever reason he thinks is best. He did mention that my father wonted to hand his business down to his oldest child, that child being me. Right now I don't think I deserve it. I'm sure I'm not his only child. I do hope he did move on and had more children. He at least deserved to be happy._

_Before I can have any real idea of what to do I need to know what you guys expect from me. I do have a life here in Australia, a job I love doing, friends and family._

_I haven't had contact with my mother since I left at the age of 18 to join the Navy, so if you are trying to find her I can't help you with that._

_Yours sincerely_

_Lieutenant Kate McGregor RAN_

Kate sits there reading over the email several times before clicking the send button. It is late and she wonders if Mike will still be awake or not. She decides to go and see. She heads to his cabin.

As she arrives, she notices the light coming out from underneath the door. She gently knocks on the door and hears a faint hold on, coming from within and a few moments later the door is partly open.

"Oh sorry Sir I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll go back to my cabin." She says seeing he is half dressed, though seeing his bare chest doesn't help other thoughts from running through her mind.

"No Kate its fine. Come on in." He says as he motions for her to come in and then puts a shirt on.

"What can I do for you?" he asks as he sits down in his chair and Kate sits on his rack.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have finally emailed my uncle."

"That is good to hear. Have you decided what to do about your family? Are you going to head back to England?" He questions. He wants to know, but also doesn't won't to know.

"Well I haven't really decided yet what to do to be honest. There is really only one thing that could keep me here, but right now I have no idea where things stand and I know I'm mainly at fault for how it all went." She says to him as she looks down at her hands as she talks to him.

"I would take it you are talking about us." He says quietly to her.

"Yes." She says back.

"Kate you know how I feel about you, but you've got to remember you where the one who told me you didn't want this anymore, that it was over and I did try. Look the decision about your family is your choice not mine and I will not make that choice for you. It is up to you at the end of the day." He says to her as he picks up some papers to go through thinking that while she is here he might as well do something.

There is silence between the two before Mike speaks again.

"Kate, I am here for you and will support you on whatever choice you make, but please don't ask me to make that choice. Don't ask me to ask you to stay because if you regret it later I don't want to be the one you blame; the one left feeling bad about making the choice for you. This is a choice that only you can really make." He says to her in his caring soft voice. She looks up at him.

"I have no idea what to do. I have asked my uncle what they expect from me. It's been over twenty five years without a word from them. They can't expect me to drop everything and go racing back to England. Also I told them that I haven't seen my mother since joining the Navy."

The phone in Mike's cabin rings and he picks it up.

"Sir, phone call for you from your sister. Would you like me to patch it through to you?"

"Yes please RO." RO does as instructed.

"Hi Zoey."

"Hi Mike, how's it going out there?"

"Like normal, busy. How are things at home?"

"Good. Anyway I'm ringing cause mum wants you to ring her at some stage and she wants to come and visit when you have some time off work."

"Time off is close to impossible at present you know Zoey."

"I know that, but you know mum."

"Yea I do." He says sounding a tad down.

"Has Kate spoken to you yet about her family?"

"Yes she has." He says looking at Kate, asking her via his eyes if Zoey knows something he doesn't and should know. Kate shakes her head to say no to him.

"Has she made any decision on what she is going to do?" Kate can see that whatever Zoey is saying to him is upsetting him, and she gets up off the bed and moves closer to him and places a hand gently on his shoulder.

"No not yet, but to be honest Zoey it's not our decision to make for her. It's her choice and we shouldn't be talking about this without her being with us." He says even though Kate is beside him he's just not happy about talking about it over the phone to his sister. Kate motions for him to pass her the phone and he does.

Zoey and Kate talk, Mike heads to his bathroom and brushes his teeth and does a few other things. He listens in on what Kate is saying to his sister and as the two talk his mind goes back to events that have happened over the week. There are times he wished her uncle had never shown up, but other times he is happy for her to be in touch with her family again. It did put a stop to them having a talk about them.

"Mike, baby are you ok?" Kate says as she reaches out to him in his private bathroom. He hadn't even noticed that she had finished talking to his sister or that there were a few tears rolling down his face. He turns and looks at her and she wraps her arms around him and he does the same.

The two stand like that for a few more minutes before they break apart.

**Two days later**

_Dear Kate_

_Thank you for your email. It was lovely to hear from you. We want nothing from you and expect nothing from you. Your fathers business is normally passed down to the oldest child that being you. He does have three more children that are much younger than you he has a boy who has just turned nineteen and twin girls who are fifteen this year. It was several years after your mother left that he allowed himself to love again and in turn it ended being a good thing for him it helped him to move on in a way. He missed your mother but most of all he missed you. It was several years later before he and Helen had children of their own. Helen understood his need to find you. She supported him through it from the start and it was only natural that something would blossom between the two. Helen use to think of you as her own child and it hurt her when you left._

_You may not remember Helen, but she was one of the house keepers and nanny. She would help look after you if you parents where away or had events to go to. She is a lovely lady. I can't wait to tell them that you have been found alive and well, but so far I haven't said anything to him. I don't want to get his hopes up; not after twenty five years of looking. That is down to you. Just let me know when and I will tell them._

_Your father is happy with his life at present, but nothing could make it better than knowing you are alive._

_Yes your father is well off, he has his will already made up and everything is split between all the children including you. He has never given up hope that one day you would be found or at least after he had passed the lawyers would be able to find you._

_Your mother's family was extremely cross over what your mother did. They feel that she should have left you behind and taken off on her own and not dragged some poor innocent child with her._

_I'm pleased to hear that you have a job you love, friends and most of all a family, which is so important these days. I do hope they treat you right and most of all you partner, husband depending on if you are married loves you and your children if you have any and treats you right._

_If you want to know anything else please feel free to ask away. I'm flying back to England in a few days. The boat is going to cost a lot to repair and get us back to England so it has been decided to fix it up and sell it and return home again. Though now I can't be happier about breaking down in the middle of the ocean as it meant we found you. It meant at least if you don't want anything to do with us we know you are happy and well and still very much alive. It will give us all peace of mind._

_Anyway I must go I do hope to hear from you again soon._

_Love_

_Uncle Sam_

Kate sits there reading the email a few times. She is not sure what to think, but reading the last part where her uncle thinks she is married possibly with children's makes her heart ache more. Ache for what she threw away; ache for what she so badly wants with the man who is on board this boat sleeping in a different cabin.

_To Sam_

_Thanks for the reply back._

_You can let my father know I am alive and well and that I work for the RAN – Royal Australian Navy._

_I am pleased that nothing is expected from me as it makes it easier on all involved that I don't have to return back to England. Not that I wouldn't, but there is more than just me to think of here there is my partner even though he will support whatever decision I make and most likely follow me, I can't ask him to do that. I can't ask him to move half way around the world with me and leave his family behind, his parents, sister, brother in-law, niece and nephew behind. Then there are our friends and work colleagues as well. When you work for the Navy like I do, they become your friends, your family more so when working on a small boat like we are on Hammersley. For me I can't ask him to make the choice me or his son even if his son is old enough to make his own choices in life, I cannot ask him to make that choice._

_It is late and I must go I would love to hear more about my father and his family._

_Kate_

Kate quickly sends it now knowing fully what she wants to do. She realises one thing while writing that email is that she can't leave all because she still loves Mike and being half way around the world isn't going to change that and then there is Ryan. The two have just started talking again and she would really hate for that to stop or Mike to follow her and then Ryan get shitty and not talk to Mike again.

No decision was made before an application for transfer form was located.

As Kate starts filling in the form, she can't decide if she wants a shore posting at Navcom in Cairns or a positing anywhere else. All she knows is she wants off Hammersley and back into Mike's arms any way possible. She finishes filling it out and then heads off to see Mike to get it approved before faxing it off to Maxine.

She knocks on Mike's cabin door and enters when he says so.

"X what can I do for you?" he says addressing her by rank as the door is open. She closes it behind her.

"Mike, can you sign off on this for me please?" She says and he looks at it then back up to her.

"You're leaving?" he mangers to get out having seen the Application for transfer title at the top of the form.

"Yes and no."

"Kate either you are or aren't which one is it?"

"I would call it leaving, but for me and maybe us it could mean me coming home again." She says as she looks down at her hands. He picks up his phone and talks to RO

"RO can get Commander White on the line for me please and have it put through to my cabin."

"You sure about this?" He asks her while they wait for the call.

"Yes. I know it's going to probably stuff up my climb up the ladder, but your sister is right. I have to stop running, stop being scared of getting hurt by you again and stop being worried of things that may never happen." Before he can reply RO has Maxine on the line for Mike.

"Mike what can I do for you?" She asks him over the phone.

"Maxine you've got a decision to make, either find Hammersley a new CO or a new XO and you have two weeks to do it in." He says firmly to her.

"Mike you got to be bloody joking." She says to him over the phone.

"Nope not at all. I'm sick of this Maxine. All you guys have done is pressure me into promotion and a desk job and now I want it, you won't let me have it. So do it and if neither are done take this phone call as my tentative resignation effective in two weeks if neither has not been complied with."

"Mike your throwing away your career for your XO. It's not like you to be so damn bloody blind sided by a blonde. Oh and I know your history with blondes Mike."

"Maxine, I'm not throwing anything away ok. Just do as I have asked. If you can't, then I will go above your head to get it done. Also how many blondes have I been with since you came to Cairns Maxine?" He says crossly to her. She has no reply to that one and Kate is listening in waiting for Mike's reply.

"See you can't even answer that one can you Maxine, because there has been no one blonde or otherwise. And you can't include a kiss as being with them Maxine because that is as far as that night went and you know I will never be repeating it ever again." His voice is very stern.

"Mike." She starts to say before being cut off.

"No Maxine just damn well do it." He angrily says before hanging up on Maxine. Mike and Kate look at each other for a few long minutes before they talk again.

"Kate, if we do this there's no backing out, no running. Can you handle that?"

"I can't promise you anything Mike, but I will try and not run or back away." She says as tears start to fall down her face.

"I need you to promise me Kate if things get hard for you, you will tell me. If there are doubts and issues tell me." The two talk for a little while longer before she heads back off to her cabin to think.

Maxine is sitting at Navcom not at all impressed with Mike and how he is acting over his XO.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two days later England**

**LONG LOST DAUGHTER HAS BEEN FOUND!**

The long lost daughter of wealthy land and business owner Neil Andrew McGregor has been found. Katherine Anne McGregor has been located in Cairns, Australia. Miss McGregor has been missing for over 25 years and it was presumed she would never be located again, but several weeks ago when Neil's half-brother, Sam Benson was out sailing around Australia with another family friend John Hoy when their boat broke down. Who came to their rescue? None other than Miss McGregor or should we say Lieutenants McGregor. From the information we have been able to find she works for the Royal Australian Navy as an executive officer on board a patrol boat called HMAS Hammersley.

For the McGregor family here in England it is a welcome relief and more so for her father who told us yesterday that when he heard the news he was over the moon and had never given up hope of finding his oldest child. When we asked if they had ever looked overseas for her he said 'No as there was no record of her leaving England on any flights. We always thought she was still here in the UK, not half way around the world. As we all read this article today Mr McGregor is on his way to Australia with his family to see his daughter. Nothing was mentioned about his first wife Sophie Patricia Harrison who disappeared at the same time as Miss McGregor.

The news article goes on showing a few pictures of the family information about what happened all those years ago when Kate and her mother went missing.

**CANBERRA**

**AUSTRALIA**

"Sir we got a situation incoming."

"What is that Admiral?"

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor's father has heard where she is and is on his way to Australia as we speak."

"When is he due to land?"

"Tomorrow afternoon and he has a connecting flight straight to Cairns with his family."

"Oh bugger, he better not be wanting to make her return back to England. Steve, I want you to head to Cairns and do whatever you have to, to make sure she stays."

"Would that include a promotion and the CO Job on one particular patrol boat?" Steve asks.

"If you think it will help, do it Steve. Lieutenant McGregor is one of our best officers and I don't want to lose her. Oh and ask Maxine why Mike isn't back on land behind a desk."

"Will do Sir." Steve says as he leaves the Chief's office booking a flight to Cairns as he heads out the door of the Canberra office to head to Cairns.

**Following morning**

Hammersley is out on patrol and is currently anchored out in the harbour of a little town off the coast of Australia. The local newspapers have been brought on board. Hammersley is getting ready to sail back home to port.

Kate is in the ships office when she opens up one of the papers and stands there shocked.

**LONG LOST DAUGHTER FINALLY FOUND**

_One of England's richest property owners' oldest daughter, who went missing twenty eight years ago, has been found alive and well. As we have been informed Mr Neil McGregor is currently on his way to Australia to meet his oldest daughter Lieutenant Katherine Anne McGregor. Kate, as she is called, works for the Royal Australian Navy, on board HMAS Hammersley which is under the command of Commander Mike Flynn, also known as Might Mike Flynn. She is his Executive Officer, or second in command. Hammersley is currently based out of the Cairns Naval dock. Kate moved here with her mother at the tender age of seven to a South Australian opal mining town called Cooper Pedy. She attended the local school, where she excelled and was top of her class the whole way through, joining the Navy at eighteen. She has been a hard worker, earning promotions and a reputation as well as a hard task master who doesn't like bending the rules. She was nicked named at ADFA as Princess Perfect due to her excellent recall of rules and her scores. She won the sword for Best Cadet in her final year at ADFA. She has worked hard to get where she is._

_Our spokesperson from England informed us that Mr McGregor was coming over with his wife and three other children to finally see his daughter and met her partner who we are yet to get confirmed. He wants to reconnect with her after all this time._

_For Mr McGregor it has been a long twenty eight years of not knowing where she was, how she was doing or even if she was still alive. Now at least father and daughter can have a reunion one that has been a long time coming._

Once Kate had finished reading the article she takes the paper with her and heads to the bridge.

"Mike, a word in your cabin now." She says once she is beside him and he sees the worry in her eyes he agrees and hands the ship over to Dutchy.

"We have a major problem." She says as she passes him the paper with the article and he starts to read it.

Everyone who has gotten the morning paper are now reading the article about her and her family; including her mother.

**Back in Cairns**

Steve is in with Maxine talking to her.

"Why is Mike has not off Hammersley yet?"

"He refuses to leave." She says to him.

"Well the boss wants him off now so we better find a replacement and I will talk to him about it."

"No, I will talk to him Steve. We are friends it be easier coming from me."

"Well Maxine the whole idea of sending you up here was to get him off Hammersley, so far that hasn't worked at all well. Yes I know we left him on board when Ms Cruise was around, but he was meant to return straight back to his desk job. I will deal with Mike as I also need to talk to Lieutenant McGregor. When is Hammersley due back in port?"

"Later this afternoon all going to plan. They have forty eight hours shore leave to restock fuel and have a slight break before heading back out again."

"Right then once they dock they are on shore leave till further notice."

"Why?" Maxing asks not happy that Steve is over riding her.

"Family situation has arisen for Lieutenant McGregor and until it is sorted Hammersley is to be docked."

"Steve, we need them out there." She says to him.

"No you don't Maxine! You just want them out there. The chief has given me approval to do as I see fit and so Hammersley will be docked. I will contact Mike and inform him unless it is a mayday call they are to return to base." He says as he gets up and leaves Maxine's office.

**Hammersley**

Mike and Kate are sitting in his cabin when there is a call for him to go to the bridge he picks up his phone in his cabin and talks to RO, as he talks to him he finds out there is a phone call for him, and he gets RO to patch it through to his cabin.

"Commander Flynn speaking." Mike says into the phone.

"Mike, its Steve speaking. Have you seen today's paper?"

"Yes we have."

"How is Kate taking the news?"

"Well she had no idea so is still in shock over it all."

"Mike, do you know who her partner is?" Steve says he has a pretty good idea who it is, but wants to make sure first. Mike says nothing to him in response to his question.

"Well Mike on another note you are not to make any stops. You are to come straight back to base and then Hammersley is on leave again."

"Why is that Sir?" he asks Steve.

"Till we get things sorted with Kate and her father Hammersley can't sail plus if I get my way with you Mike you will be back at Navcom not on Hammersley."

"What do you mean your way Sir?"

"Maxine said you are refusing to come off Hammersley."

"She said that did she?" He says back

"Mike don't get smart with me."

"I'm not sir. It was just a few days ago she was told to either find Hammersley a new CO or an XO. If neither were done she was to note down that if neither was done within two weeks I would be resigning effective at the end of those two weeks. That was four days ago so she has ten days to sort out the issue or I'm gone."

"So getting you off Hammersley isn't going to be an issue?"

"Nope never has been an issue as far as I'm concerned. I've wanted off ever since the sub incident. She's been the one holding it all up." He says as he crosses one of his arms across his chest his hand being tucked under his armpit. Kate watches on only hearing Mike's side of the conversation.

"Ok so if I was to say to you that once Hammersley docks this afternoon you are no longer her CO you would be fine with it." Mike smiles at this.

"Yes I would be totally fine with that."

"And then would you tell me who Kate's partner is then." Steve says now diverting the question back around to Kate and her partner.

"Well once I am no longer Commanding Officer of Hammersley I can then inform you, but right now I can't" Mike replies back to Steve.

"Mike, just give me a straight answer does she or does she not have a partner."

"She doesn't right now."

"But she will once you're off the boat then?" Steve asks him

"Yes she will."

"I take it you've both been professional while on the boat and serving together?" Steve asks his tone serious now.

"Steve, nothing has happened that would cause you to pull us over the coals. We have not broken any Navy rules while she has been serving under me."

"What about other times Mike?" He asks him and Mike knows from the tone not to piss around with Steve.

"The only time it was more was when I first took the promotion before I was made to return. We stopped and have done nothing more than be friends and work partners." He replies back with. "I may be seen as a cowboy who likes to bend the rules, but there is no way in hell I am going to risk hers or my careers, not with something this serious."

"That is good to hear Mike, because I would really hate to have to lay charges against either of you."

"Well unless you want to lay charges against us for spending far too much time together then there is nothing that will or could stick. So anyway why are you ringing and talking to us and not Maxine?" Mike asks trying to get the topic off him and Kate and onto whatever it is he is ringing about.

"I'm in Cairns right now. We got wind thank god before the press that her father is on his way here with his family to meet her and her partner. The brass are concerned she will return back to England with him and I have been tasked with the lovely job of making sure she stays, which I hope you will help me do Mike." He says

"Steve, I will tell you the same thing I told Kate, it is her choice and I will not make that choice for her. If she decides to go back that is up to her, if she doesn't then again it's her choice, but I refuse to make that choice or help her decide Steve. I can let you know and this will make you feel better at present she is not planning on leaving."

"That is good to hear because it makes my next decision easy, can you get her for me please."

"She is right here in my cabin with me sir. I will put her on for you." Mike says and then passes the phone to Kate who moves and is now standing up beside Mike, who quickly pulls her down on to his lap now not really caring if someone walks in as in about six hours' time he will no longer be the CO of Hammersley finally getting that desk job he has badly wanted.

"Kate Admiral Steve Marshall speaking, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Sir."

"I'm here in Cairns to help with anything you need regarding your family Kate."

"Thank you Sir."

"Kate, you can call me Steve you know. Look I know Mike has already told me, but are you planning on staying or moving back to England with your father's family?" he asks her.

"I'm planning on staying right where I am for now."

"Ok and what are you plans for the future Kate, have you thought long term?" He asks her.

"Don't you think that is a tad personal Sir?" she asks him

"Well I would like to know your future plans so that I know what I can do or offer to you to help to keep you here. The Brass and the Chief really want you to stay here with us."

"Oh ok, well then Sir my plan is to hopefully get a promotion, Command one of the Navy's finest sea vessels, get married and have a family and not in that order either, in whatever order it happens to come in." She says as a smile breaks out on her face after reading the note Mike has written.

"So then if I was to say to you once Hammersley docks you are going to become her CO how would you feel?" And she is left speechless for the first time in a long time.

"Really Sir?" She says after a few moments of silence her voice full of shock.

"Yes Kate as soon as Hammersley has docked into home port in Cairns Mike will be resuming his posting at Navcom and you will become her CO."

"Thank you so much Steve."

"No problem, I will be there when you dock to do hand over. Make sure to have your team ready to go."

"Will do Sir." She says her voice full of happiness.

"Oh and Kate your family, what are your plans there?"

"Well I didn't know they were coming till I read the paper this morning. Right now I have no idea what they want or why they are even coming over. I am sort of in the dark over all of this."

"Ok well once you dock we can talk some more if you like."

"Thank you Sir." They both say their goodbyes before hanging up the phone.

She turns and looks at Mike, they both smile at each other before he quickly places a kiss on her lips.

"So I take it you are now CO?" he says to her with a smile and she nods her head in agreement.

"Yes Steve offered it to me, so now if you want to be on here as CO, it's not going to happen because I'm kicking you off come docking time." She says to him with some cheek before they both leave the cabin and head to the bridge to let everyone know that they need to be on the boat deck all dressed in their whites once docking procedures have been finished.

**Plane ride to Australia**

"I wonder what I can do to make her return home with us." Mr McGregor says out loud.

"Honey you can't do that to her. You heard what your brother said. She has a job and a partner. You can't make her choose between you and the only life she has known since her mother took her away from you."

"But she belongs back in England taking over the family business."

"And what are you going to do if she says no and worse of all if you push her she refuses to even allow you in her life? Neil, you can't push her. If she is anything like you, pushing her is just going to make her more stubborn and more determine to get what she wants no matter the costs. You should be more concerned about if she will want to see her. Even more so since you refuse to contact her to say you were coming." He grumbles a few inaudible words.

"Neil, you know I'm right so just get a grip. Money will not buy you your daughters love ok. Only time and effort will do that." She says to him as she gentle places her hand on his leg.

"But I want her back in England. We've missed out on so much."

"Man, you can be so pig headed and stubborn at times. You either do this on her terms or when we land in Brisbane I will book us on the next flight back to England. I'm not going to allow you to wreck whatever life she has managed to build for herself, or make her choose between this family one she hasn't been a part of for over twenty five years or the family she now has with whoever that might be. Now stop sulking over it and think about it. You know I'm right on this, and those three, they have the right to get to know their older sister and not have you pushing her away. If I remember her as well as I do from when she was little, she is as pig headed and stubborn as you are."

The two sit in silence as they watch their three other children entertain themselves. They may be rich, but their children do not have everything. They know how to work to get what they want. That not everything is just handed over because they say so. His only son has decided to do an apprenticeship in building, he reckons it will help later on when repairs need to be done, and he also wants to do an electrician course as well. The youngest of the twin girls loves to cook and is often found in the kitchen helping their cook prepare and cook their meals. He was planning on getting rid of the cook so they could do it as a family, but after watching what he was teaching his youngest daughter he changed his mind and has kept him on. The only one still not sure what they are going to do is his middle child the oldest of the twin girls.

"Maybe Kate can help Mary decide what she wants to do?" He says to his wife and she looks at him.

"Well she might like the big boats, the uniform and the life Kate leads now. It is so different to what she has grown up with.

"And if she does what are you going to do?"

"Support her. We have a Navy in England. She could join them."

"And what if she prefers the one in Australia?"

"We will come across that bridge when we get to it." He says to his wife. The two make small talk off and on, on the rest of their trip to Australia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Five hours later**

Hammersley is coming into port when Steve makes his way down to Hammersley. Once Hammersley had finished its docking procedures, he was standing there waiting. As the crew was off getting changed, Mike and Kate came out to the boat deck to talk to him while they waited for the rest of the crew to get changed and arrive.

Fifteen minutes later the crew of Hammersley are all assembled on the boat deck.

Steve, in front of the crew and with the help of Mike, changes Kate's shoulder ranks over from Lieutenant to Lieutenant Commander. He then informs the crew they have some unexpected shore leave. Everyone is pleased to see Kate get her long awaited promotion.

**Three hours later**

**Kate's apartment**

Kate is sitting on her couch and is wondering if it was wise to be staying here at her apartment with her father on his way or if it was better to stay elsewhere like Steve had suggested she should do. So far there was no one following her or camping out outside her home. She had Mike on speed dial and he was only ten minutes away from her place. He had also offered to stay at her place and even Zoey said she would come and keep her company with the kids if she wanted her to. But Kate being Kate didn't want that to happen. She wanted to be able to do this on her own and on her own terms hopefully. There was no way she was going to allow her father to push her around, but now she was wishing Mike was with her holding her telling her it was going to be ok after all. As the shock of her father coming and her promotion, the freedom to date Mike without worry of dismissal.

She sits there semi watching television thinking. Nothing was making any sense to her. As everything swirled around in her head she started to get tired so she headed off to bed, hoping she would get some sleep.

**The following morning**

"Neil we have to do this the right way. We just can't turn up on her door step. Why don't I ring the CO of the navy base here in Cairns and find out if she is out or not?"

"Ok Fine you win."

"Neil I'm not winning. We just know that my more tactful approach will be better than yours. I know you have missed her and so have I, but I want this to be done in such a way that she doesn't feel pressure. She needs to know there is some control over all of this considering she has no idea about us coming over."

"Helen, I have missed her so much. I know she isn't that same child that left, but I just want to see her, talk to her."

"I know, but this has to be done right. Now let me go make that call."

"Hello, I'm wondering if you could help me please." Helen says after the person on the other end picks the phone up and introduces themselves.

"What can I help you with, Ma'am?" the young seaman asks her.

"I need some information on when Lieutenant Kate McGregor is due back home or if she is at home already."

"Sorry ma'am, but I've been instructed not to give that sort of information out."

"Ok, could I please speak to someone who may be able to help me?"

'Yes ma'am, I will go see who is free. May I have your name please?'

"Helen McGregor." She hears music playing as the sailor goes off.

He knocks on Maxine's door and she says come in.

"Ma'am, Sir there is a Helen McGregor on the line wanting information on Lieutenant Commander McGregor. She would like to speak to someone who can give her more information." He says politely.

"Put it through to Commander White's office and I will take the call." Steve says to the sailor, who then quickly heads off to does as he has been instructed.

"Ms McGregor, I'm putting you through to Admiral Steve Marshall now." The young seaman says and he does it before she gets a chance to correct him.

"Admiral Steve Marshall speaking." He says into the phone when he picks it up. Maxine has left the room already to give him the space to talk to this person.

"Admiral, this is Mrs Helen McGregor."

"Mrs McGregor, what can I do for you?" He says politely and he notices the English accent of the caller.

"I'm ringing because I would like some information on my step-daughter Lieutenant Kate McGregor. I am pleased that you just don't hand this sort of information out to just anyone who calls." She says to him.

"We do not permit our office workers to hand out information to just anyone, including Miss McGregor. What information are you after before I can decide if I can help or not?" He says to her in a professional tone. She can tell from his tone that he is someone not be crossed, someone who takes his job seriously.

"Well my husband, her father, and I with our children have come over to Australia after being informed that she was living over here. I'm not sure how much you know of her background Admiral." She says to him.

"We do know a good amount, enough to know that her father and her have had no contact since her mother took her away."

"That is correct, you would then know that it was her uncle that came across her when they did a boarding. Anyway we have flown out here hoping that we may be able to catch up with her at some stage, Meet her again and maybe start building a relationship with her."

"Ok." He says into the phone.

"And I was wondering if the information on her patrols was able to be given to me so that we can work out when she will be free here in Cairns to talk to us." She says as her husband reads the paper. He notices an article about them and his daughter.

"Well the crew of Hammersley are on shore leave at present, would you like me to set up a time and day with her for you guys to meet?"

"That would be wonderful. You are more than welcome to be there if it helps her. We are staying at the Rayland Hotel, room 49." She says before then passing on her mobile number. The two talk for a few more minutes before they say goodbye after Steve promising to get in touch after speaking to Kate.

"Kate, its Steve speaking." He says after she answers her mobile phone.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" She says as she sits outside her place reading a book, knowing Mike was due in Navcom that morning to sort out start date for his desk job.

"Your step mother rang. She would like to tee up a day and time for your father and her to meet with you." He says and Kate is silent on the other end of the line. There is nothing, he tries to get her attention, but still nothing from her. He sees Mike walking past the office and taps the window and indicates for him to enter which he does.

"Mike, I just spoke to Kate told her, her father and step mother want to meet up and she has gone dead quite on the other end of the line. Can you see if you can get anything from her please?" He says before passing the phone over to him.

"Kate, its Mike. Are you ok?" He asks her as Steve stays sitting there in the room, but Mike gets nothing.

"Kate talk to me, say something please?" He says to her and he hears a big deep breath from her, he can tell she is just trying to control her emotions. He knows this hasn't been easy on her at all. Mike pulls out his mobile and texts his sister asking her to go around and see her since they are still in Cairns.

"Kate, the Admiral would like an answer to his question." He says to her. Still not getting a response he decides to use the one tack that will most likely get him in hot water, but right now he just wants a response from her.

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor." He says in his officer tone and it snaps Kate out straight away.

"How dare you say that to me." She fires back at him.

"Well then respond when spoken to. Steve wants to talk to you." He says as he passes the phone back over.

Steve and Kate then sort out a time to meet up with her father deciding somewhere public, but not to public would be best. Steve even tells Mike of the meeting so that he knows about it. Not sure if he will come or if Kate wants him there, but he does know that the two are now together as a couple.

Once she had finished talking to Steve, Kate wasn't sure if she had done the right thing by agreeing to a meeting so soon.

Maybe I should have given myself another day or two first, but then you would find another excuse. No get it out of the way now so it is over and done with. She thinks to herself as she heads inside to have a shower and get ready to head off to this meeting. While in the shower she thinks about whether or not Mike should be going with her or not, but then she thinks about the newspaper articles and decides that maybe a more private meeting is best away from reporters. Who's to know who is secretly following who and then snapping pictures of them.

Once out of the shower, she rings Steve back and they change the location to another venue a more private place to meet. One where if she or her father are followed, the press can't get to it as she has asked Steve to have it at Navcom. It maybe her place of work, but there they can have some privacy in one of the conference rooms. As there are gates to go through, the press can't follow, giving them all the privacy they need to get to know each other without fear or worry.

An hour later Kate arrives at Navcom to go over lists for her new XO, Steve is helping her pick who she may like to work with on Hammersley. They spent the next hour going over the lists. Steve goes over the list with her and she narrows it down to four that she will happily work alongside.

While she has been working away in Mike's office with Steve, Mike has been busy elsewhere within Navcom dealing with some other matters of business.

Lunch comes and goes and before long it is meeting time with her father. By now Kate had time to relax and not let her nerves get to her. She was in uniform and working it gave her the strength she needed to proceed with what was laying ahead of her.

Before Kate goes into the conference room Mike catches up with her and he passes on some words of comfort and support to her and lets her know he is just a phone call away if she needed him.

When she walks in she finds six people in the room. Steve and five others. She recognises her father straight away he still looks the same as the photo she has of him, just aged.

As she looks at him the two meet each other's gaze and her eyes start to glaze over. She can't believe that after all this time he would fly all the way here to meet her, that he hadn't changed much and the look of love that she sees on his face doesn't help her to keep herself composed.

"Father?" she says softly to the man who smiles at her when she speaks.

"Yes Katie it's me." He says and before she knows it they are hugging each other, both having moved towards each other without really noticing it. Steve stands there with a smile on his face. So far this is going better than planned.

"Kate, do you remember Helen?" Her father says once they break apart.

"I remember someone named Helen, Sam told me she use to look after me."

"That is correct she was one of our workers and your part time nanny. Well she was the only one you would settle for and do as you were told." He says as a smile breaks out on his face. "She's your step mother now and you have three younger siblings." He says as he introduces her to her brother and two younger sisters the twins.

"It's so nice to see you again after all these years." Neil says to her once the introductions are over with.

"Look before you say anything else Neil, we should tell you Kate that we are not here to force you to come back to England with us." Helen says quickly before Neil can get in another word. "We want to get to know you and to mend any bridges that need mending. Hopefully by the time we leave, we have some sort of relationship between us. Now you will have to excuse your father he can be very bossy and pig headed at times." Helen says as she smiles at Kate and goes and sits down beside her.

"Look I don't know about you, but this seems so overwhelming to me." Helen quietly says just loud enough for Kate to hear.

"Yea it is." She replies back.

"Great, I'm pleased I'm not the only one then, and those three over there don't seem at all bothered by all of this. Would that be some teenage thing would you say?"

"I don't know, I've not had to deal with a teenager."

Kate mobile then goes off and she is not impressed.

"Excuse me I need to take this."

"Dutchy, what is so important that you needed to ring me on our time off?"

"Ma'am there is a lady down by the docks here wanting to see you."

"Ok Dutchy, can you send her up to Navcom please? I'm there at present."

"Yes Ma'am will do." And they say a few more words before hanging up.

"So Kate how did you become interested in the Navy?" Neil, her father asks her.

"I just did. It seemed like a great career, plus it also meant I could further my education without too much worry. It's been hard work, but I have loved every minute of it. Well nearly every minute of it. I spent three years at ADFA also known as the Australian Defence Force Academy. Then I worked on a number of frigates before I got posted up here, though at times I also had to do courses and work on land as well. The last five years I have been based out of Cairns and on Hammersley."

"I thought the Navy involved loads of moving around?"

"Yes and no. You may move from frigate to frigate depending on how hard you work to go up the ranks, but since moving here I have stayed on Hammersley as her Executive Officer until yesterday when I was given the command of her. I know her old Commanding Officer."

"Kate, Mike wouldn't like you calling him old." Steve chips in and they all laugh at that comment.

"Well he has spent the last ten years here in Cairns on Hammersley. He has stayed on the patrol boats and only worked on frigates when it has been a must."

"So what brought you from all the frigates to a patrol boat?" Her father asks knowing until Cairns she had never stepped foot on a small boat. Well a Patrol Boat.

"Well I have been working my way up to become Chief of Navy one day and to do that I needed to get some experience on a Patrol boat. You see we can set out career paths and goals and they will help you work to them. Well I came up for… what was it six month stint on the old Hammersley? After a few months, I began to enjoy the smaller more tight knit team that we had. You felt like they had your back more than on a frigate. There were times I hated it and still do, but it is like one big family and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"So what made you stay? Was it some guy?" Her father says and Steve looks at her.

"Not totally. I stayed for many reasons. The crew was excellent to work with. We were friends, co-workers, and I there boss all at once. We could go from sharing a joke and laughing to me being able to order them around and they take those orders without a second guess." She stops and waits a few moments before she talks again.

"On the patrol boats you do far more boarding's, frigates we do them depending on where you are deployed, but you are often doing exercises. Being able to put all that training, all those exercises into the real thing the adrenalin was like WOW. It's like a drug. I got addicted to it. Then there is the beautiful coast line of Australia that we often see. The little islands out on the coast, and then there are our good will visits to other places as well. It's a job and a vacation all at once. Some of the things I have seen, places I have been too there is no way I would or could have done half of it without this job."

"Well your Uncle Sam had only high praise for how you acted and did your job that day." Neil says to her and she just smiles at him.

"It's what I do every single day when out on the water…Well did. I now no longer do boarding's as I have my own command now, but I am fine with that. It opens up other areas for me."

"And what are those?" Helen asks her she hasn't seen any sign or talk of a male, a partner yet and she was hoping to meet this man today.

"Well getting command of a patrol boat means a promotion, which I got. It then will help lead me on to another promotion which can lead me to commanding my own frigate one day."

"WOW really you would get to command one of those huge as warships?" Comes from Mary.

"Yes I would."

"That sounds so cool." She says with a smile before turning back to her book. Her parents looking on at her.

There is a knock at the door and Mike pokes his head in.

"Lieutenant Commander McGregor, a word please outside." He says in a professional voice, though Steve doesn't miss the look the two shares with each other as she gets up and heads out the door to talk to him.

"Mike, what are you doing?" she says crossly to him as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"The lady Dutchy has brought up to Navcom is your mother."

"What my mother? What the hell is she doing here?" She says loudly and loud enough that the people in the room, her father and Steve to have heard.

"You two in here now. Now what has you yelling?" Steve says once they are in the room as he looks at Kate.

"Mike has just informed me my mother has turned up."

"Did you know of this?"

"No I haven't spoken to her since I left for ADFA, Sir."

"Ok Mike where abouts is she right now?"

"Sitting outside my office with Lieutenant Brownless keeping an eye on her."

"Steve, why don't you get her brought here?" Neil says to Steve.

"No way." Kate says firmly to her father.

"Kate, I have questions for her."

"And you two can do that another time. I'm not going to have her ruin things, not again." She says emotions now finally getting the better of her. Mike stands there wanting to provide some comfort to her, but since they are in uniform and haven't set any ground rules re their relationship he has no idea what to really do.

"Kate, she is your mother and she has a right to be here just as much as Helen and I do." Her father says to her. "Steve, get her brought in. At some stage the two, no all of us will need to be in the same room might as well get it over and done with now." He says and Steve nods.

Five minutes later Mike enters with Kate's mother as he goes to leave, Kate stops him when she places a hand on his arm.

"Kate, I have work to do." And she looks at him her eyes asking him to stay for her. He looks at Steve.

"Stay Mike, we may need you." He says.

"Steve, Navcom can't run itself."

"You have your mobile, they can ring you on that." He says and then Kate clicks on to something and looks up at him.

"Tell you later." He says

"Neil, what are you doing here?" Kate mother says

"I could be asking you why you never bothered to tell us where you went, but I'm here finally getting to see my oldest daughter." He says as he looks at Kate and the man standing beside her.

"Look I do not want any fighting. If you guys want to fight, then leave. I'm not going home with either of you two. I'm staying right here where I am. Any problems the two of you have with each other, deal with it later away from me." She pauses before talking some more. "Look I have had a long day and getting to meet my father again after twenty five years has been great, but I do not need you, mother, interfering with this. You are the one that stopped me having any contact with him once we moved here. You are the one who never sent any of my letters I wrote, and I know you didn't because I found every single one of them. By the time I had found them, he had already moved to a new location. The fact that as soon as he found out I was alive he, dropped everything to come here to see me without asking me first, shows how much he cares about me. He dropped everything just like that. He does care unlike what you told me." Kate says firmly to her mother.

"Mother, I would think carefully about what you say in this room. Because I will have no issues informing everyone here what it was like living with you."

"Kate, darling it wasn't that bad." Kate takes a big deep breath at this and Mike moves and places his hand on the small of her back to provide some comfort, but also some extra strength to deal with what lies ahead.

"Ok do you think living in some dirty, stinky mining town as bad, then think again. It was hell. No trees around and if we did play outside, we had to be careful not to fall into any old mine shafts. Then when he left, what did you resort too? MMMM" She says to give her time to think. "Then as I got older, I ended up doing everything. If I didn't wash my uniform and iron it or cook the meals, neither of us would have been feed, or I would have gone to school in dirty clothes. No you were too busy passed out from whatever you did the night before. You may have kept a roof over our heads, but the way you did it was horrible and no child should have been brought up like that." She says firmly to her and she finally feels another weight being lifted off her shoulders at finally saying these things to her mother. "Why do you think I left and have never been in touch? I couldn't stand what you were doing. My own mother was selling her body to get money and worst of all you brought it into our home. I saw some of what you did. I had honestly hoped that me leaving you would have made you wake up to what you were doing and then come after me, contact me, but you never did and I was ok with it. I had learnt to deal with your rejection of me at an early age. Doing it at eighteen was easy more so when I was busy studying." She says. Neil and Helen stand there in shock at what Kate has just said. Neither had thought that Kate may have had a bad up bringing since leaving. They had always thought her mother would have made sure she had a good upbringing.

While Kate was talking to her mother Helen had noticed Mike and how close the two stood to each other, she had seen the look the two shared when he first tried to leave the room and now she notices that he has a hand on her back. This is the guy Kate was talking about then, her partner. She thinks to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"You did what with our daughter around?" Neil angrily asks his ex-wife. She says nothing in reply. "Sophie, please tell me what Kate has just said isn't true." He says again to her and no response comes from her. She just looks at the group. Neil starts to pace the room trying to get his head around what Kate has spilled out to all of them in the room.

"Hang on Kate, you have just said all this personal stuff in front of everyone including these two officers, who I take it going by rank are higher up the chain than you."

"Yes, they are higher ranked than me. I take orders from both of them." Kate replies back.

"Kate, I take it from the lack of reaction from the two, they already know about this?" Helen asks her gently.

"Yes, they both already know." Kate replies back with. Realising now what she has just said out loud not only to her mother but her father. Mike already knew about her past and what it was like and how bad. Steve also knew she didn't have the best upbringing, but didn't know as much as he does now. Some of the information Kate had left out when telling him.

"Look, if you want to have a go at her over it you can, but could you do it later please, or I can leave and go finish off filling in paperwork for my new XO. While the two of you have it out." She says to the group.

"No I'm here to see you Kate. She can wait." Neil says to his daughter as he moves over to her and pulls her in for another hug.

"I'm sorry sweetie." He whispers quietly to her. Mike watches on as the two share a hug.

"So anyway you told your uncle that there was someone special in your life. I would love to know more about the two of you." And Kate panics internally before turning and looking at Mike.

Their gazes lock and they have one of their private non-verbal conversations. They are known for these conversations by their crew and those close enough to the two. Steve sees Kate turn to look at Mike and he knows they are doing that thing of theirs, but what is really being said is beyond him.

"I think it is best if that waits for now. We need to spend more time getting to know each other before I talk about him." Kate says, but Helen has already picked up who it is that is her partner. "As you know I work for the Navy and that is all I did after leaving school. I've worked my way up the ranks to be where I am today. One thing about the Navy is that it is no easy road, especially not for female officers. It is easier than it was years ago, but we have to work twice as hard to prove we can do the same job that the male officers do. They have plenty of regulations that we have to follow that are there not just to protect to them, but to protect us as well."

The group is interrupted by Mike's mobile going off and he answers it. He talks for a few moments, saying a few things.

"Sorry, but I'm needed."

"How bad Mike?" Steve asks.

"A situation has come up with HMAS Bundaberg and I need to find out if a medevac is available." He says before leaving the room. As he walks back to his office to deal with the situation that has arisen, he sends Kate a text.

_'The Navy has no sense of timing. Sorry, I'll talk to you later.'_ Kate reads the message before she gets back to talking to her family

**An hour later**

"Mike, what is the problem that you need me to deal with it?" Steve says as he enters Mike's office.

"That Sir." He says as he points to one of the live feeds of the Navy headquarters gates.

"Just great." Steve says as he watches several reporters and news crews standing outside the gates waiting to get a look at Kate and her family.

"It was bound to happen Steve, but what are we going to do about it?" Mike asks him.

"That is going to depend on Kate and her father. This story is taking an international interest due to her father's wealth plus having two countries involved."

"Maybe we should get them to make a statement or something to keep those vultures happy for a short period of time." Mike says to Steve

"Good thinking. I shell go inform them of the unfolding events. Did you get everything sorted with Bundaberg?"

"Yes and no. They are en-route to HMAS Melbourne to transfer their patient. Melbourne will bring them here." He replies back. Steve leaves the office, allowing Mike to sort out the patient that is being brought in via the Melbourne.

"Kate, Neil, we have a few issues. There are news crews sitting out at our gates waiting for you guys."

"Just damn bloody great!" Comes from Kate and Steve looks at her.

"Sorry Sir." She quickly says back to him.

"Mike suggested and I do think it is a good idea that we do up a press release for them. It can be given by me, yourselves or on paper to them. What do you think?" He says as the group think about it.

"I think we should give them a written statement for now. Hopefully that will hold them off for now." Neil says.

"Why are they doing this?"

"They are doing this because of who I am and the fact it's been over twenty five years since we last saw each other. How often does this sort of thing happen?" Neil says back to Kate

"I like my privacy. I hate my personal life being known by all; even some of it is not known by my crew. There is only a hand full who know most of it and still then it wasn't easy to do. I would really love to be able to keep it that way." Frustration coming out as she speaks.

"Kate honey."

"Don't Kate honey me! There is more than just me involved with all of this." She gets up out of her chair. "There is you guys, then the Navy, my partner and his family, who have no idea yet of all of this. Then there is his son and that young man's mother. If they are going to be doing this to me and you guys, what are they going to do to them? Are they going to go digging around in their pasts?"

"Sir, can you inform them please that at this present time I Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor wishes for her privacy to be respect and that when I feel ready I will provide them with a statement. And if they cause problems just have them arrested." She says before leaving the room and heading towards Mike's office.

"Is she like that often?" Neil asks Steve.

"Not that I am aware of. Normally she is under control and focused. I would put it down to all of this. She's not had much time to get her head around it all with you guys coming over so quickly."

"See Neil, I told you we should have gotten in contact before coming over. We have just turned her whole world upside down all because you were inpatient to wait." Helen says to him. "And you Sophie! How could you bring you child up in that sort of environment; bringing men home to your house a house with a child in it? That is just not right. When you left, you know I defended you to all of them, your parents, his parents, friends, and co-workers. If I had known that this was what you had planned and were doing, I wouldn't have. I thought so much more of you then than I do now." Helen says to Kate's mother.

"If you hated things so much, why not say something or go back to your parents? Why move all the way to Australia to get away from me? All you had to do was say something and I would have let you out of our marriage."

"Like hell you would have! It was an arranged marriage by both our parents. They would never have allowed it."

"They would have as it would not have been their decision to make. It was only ours. I still can't get my head around the fact you did those things in the same house as our child." Neil says still trying to process everything that has been said.

Meanwhile Kate goes' to what was Mike's office and doesn't find him in there. In fact she finds him in Maxine's office talking on the phone to someone. He notices her entering and he waves her in to inform her it is ok for her to come in.

**Back in the conference room**

"She's not even your child anyway."

"Excuse me Sophie, what did you just say?" Neil says angrily to his ex-wife.

"Kate may not even be yours." She says again to the room.

The room is silent, no one is saying anything and you can feel the tension rise in the room as it stays silent.

"Steve, is it possible to have our children moved to another room?" Neil asks breaking the silence. Steve just nods his head and goes about moving them. He then gets hold of a free Sailor to keep an eye on the three.

While Steve is out of the room Neil speaks again.

"So those rumours are true then." He says, his heart breaking at the thought that his oldest child isn't his by blood.

"Yes." Sophie says to Neil.

"Why?" Helen asks and Sophie says nothing.

"Was that why you ran? Were you so worried that someone might claim her as theirs? Or was it that you couldn't face it any longer?" Neil asks her.

"Yes and no. The opal miner I followed back here well I was seeing him when I got pregnant with Kate. He was an Englishmen who travelled back and forth often. He asked me to come over here with him and I did. We had been seeing each other off and on for ten years before I left."

"So the whole time we were engaged and married, you were sleeping with another man?"

"Yes." Neil starts to pace again trying hard to keep his frustrations and temper under control.

"Why were you not open with me over this Sophie? We would have worked something out? God I would have even kept it quiet for you. You knew how much I loved Kate from the moment you told me you were pregnant."

"Neil honey, it is probably her way of having some control over this. We all know Kate is yours. She has your stubborn streak. She used to be so pig headed just like you. You look at her and you see your eyes in her. She may have most of her mother's looks, but those eyes you can't miss them. They are the same eyes all three of OUR children have." Helen says trying to defuse the situation as she walks up to Neil and places her hands on his forearms stopping him from pacing the room. "I also see your nose on her. She use to have straight hair, just like you have. When she was in here with our children you could see things in common with all four of our children. Don't let Sophie get to you over this. Kate is yours and I bet a DNA test will prove she is. Oh and then there is that smile of hers, now that can only have come from you. Oh that smile she used to have as a child when something had gone just perfect for her and you been there watching it would light up the room. You used to wear the exact same smile at the same time." Helen says as she herself smiles at the memories of Kate as a child, smiling and being ever so proud of her-self.

"Sophie, you may of being sleeping with some guy behind Neil's back, but don't you ever tell him Kate is not his. You can see that they are related."

"Sophie, you had everything you ever wanted. Money was never an issue. Why run? You were set up for life, even Kate was."

"Brought up to go to posh parties, talk a certain way, and eat a certain way. Don't get too dirty. People were always expecting so much from you and never being able to be just yourself. I hated it right from day one. I know Neil for you it was different. Your family works hard for its money; for its place, but mine they just expected so much from you. Ben, he gave me that little side of fun. He never expected anything from me. I could be myself, more than I could be around you. You know our parents arranged the marriage because they thought it would look good me being married to a hard working family that is rich. It was all about their image never about anything else. They never really cared about me. They started grooming Kate to be something I never wanted her to be, something I never wanted to be. When Ben said I could come back to Australia with him, I did. I wanted a normal upbringing for Kate, one where she didn't have to meet standards set by our parents, their parents and so forth. Maybe…. no not maybe. It was worse than I expect it to be, but I had to do something anything to keep a roof over our heads. It meant I was out of it during the day so I could work at night. Yes I had to do things I never really wanted to do, but I couldn't come home. I couldn't come back and face you all. I felt bad enough as it was." She stops and stands up from her chair and walks over to get herself a drink.

Neil and Helen stay quiet. Steve hasn't returned to the room yet having decided to do a few things first, but there are people stationed outside the doors should they move off without his knowledge.

"It was several years after she left that I got my life back on track and found a proper job. I moved from the place we had been living and even though she says I never contacted her, I did try and find her. I had no idea where to look. I did contact the place where she was studying, but the letter was returned. After that I decided that maybe she didn't want me in her life and to respect that decision, so I moved on."

"So why are you here now then?"

"Well I read in the paper what was going on. It told me where she was so I decided I would come and see her, talk to her, and see if there was any chance of the two of us forming some sort of relationship. Plus I thought that I should come and talk to you and explain myself. Try and mend some bridges with everyone."

"Why didn't you send her letters?" Helen asks her.

"At first I didn't want Neil and my family to know where I was. After that I was too worried about her sending them and telling him what it was like. I was ashamed of what I did, too ashamed to return back to England with her." Sophie says and as she speaks, the two can tell this is emotional for her, just as it is for them.

"Sophie, honey I would never have cared about it. If you had returned, I would have been happy you and Kate were back. That you two were alive and safe. You know I would have done anything for you. I told you so many times that you could have anything you wanted and do what you want. I didn't care. All I cared about was your happiness, which I knew over the last couple of years you weren't. Why do you think I keep asking you questions all the time? I asked if you wanted out of our marriage. I knew you weren't happy. I could tell, but you told me everything was fine." When Neil calls Sophie honey, Helen doesn't even react to it. She knows Neil will always love Sophie, but not in the same way that he now loves her. Sophie was his first love; his first wife and they will always hold that special spot in your heart and she accepted this when they first started dating.

"So what do you do now then?" Helen asks her.

"I'm a registered nurse now. It took some time to do the studies I needed to do and work as well, but I got there. It took about six years for me to get it all done and I've been registered for seven years now. " She says.

"Well you did a good job. At least Kate has a successful career in something that she wanted to do." Neil says to her. "Even if some of the things you did were not right, she seems to not have allowed it to affect her."

"I'm going to need time to get my head around all of this. You could after she left get your head sorted, no life sorted, but with her living with you, you couldn't?"

"Neil, some of the things I did weren't right. I know that, but she needed a bed, clothes, food and a roof over her head. Would you have preferred she lived on the street and not had clean clothes for school or food to eat? Sorry if I thought those things were important to have for our daughter." She says back to him with some force.

"But..."

"No Neil you weren't here. You were not the one that was walked out on and left to cover the costs of living without any warning. Ben walked out as soon as my funds dried up. Thank god I basically owned the house we lived in, but there was power, food, insurances, rates, water and everything else that comes with it. Yes I came home drunk a lot and brought men home, but I had to do it. In that town there wasn't much choice for work and a number of those guys paid you well for your services and even more if you could do it in private away from everyone and their families. Some had no choice as they shared accommodation. Yes it was hell and I will admit to that. But do not ever say I was not thinking of our daughter because if I had had the choice, I would have preferred not to. And guess what that house still has not sold and it's been on the market for twenty odd years and still not sold. So now I rent it out to other to woman who have been kicked out or left by their mining partners so they can have somewhere to stay till they can sort themselves out." She gets across to him. Neil is left stunned by her approach to him. Anger at times was evident in her voice, but also the remorse for having to do what she did to make sure Kate had the most important basics of life. Something he is pleased her mother thought about and made sure she had even if it wasn't by the best of means.

"So how did you get here? There were no records of the two of you leaving the country."

"That is because we took a boat to France then flew to Australia."

The three sit there in silence thinking about what has been said between them all.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry guys for the delay in getting this chapter up I have been away for hte last five days only gotten back today. SO here it is for you all to enjoy reading.**_

* * *

Kate returns to the conference room thirty minutes later.

"Mum, Dad, Helen. I have some work I need to deal with urgently. If you like, you are more than welcome to come around to my place this evening at say seven. We can have a light meal and talk some more. If you leave me with the addresses of the places you are staying, I will arrange for someone to collect you and bring you to my place." Kate suggests to the group.

"I think that would be a lovely idea Kate. It means we can get some sightseeing in this afternoon. The kids can do something other than sit around here and tonight they can always stay in the hotel with Timothy." Helen says, excitement in her voice to be able to get out of the room and do something other than listen to the other two having it off with each other.

Kate gets their hotel information before heading back to see Mike to sort out an XO for when Hammersley sails again.

**1800hours**

**Kate's house**

"What was I thinking? Inviting them to come over here?"

"You were thinking of somewhere more comfortable and private to talk." Mike says as he wraps his arms around Kate's waist from behind.

"God, how stupid could I be? I asked all of them. Not just my father, but my mother as well. And with the look the two were giving each other when I last saw them."

"Honey calm down. Take a big deep breath and relax." Mike says gently to her. She listens to him.

"Thanks." She replies back softly.

"Anytime honey." He says as the two stand there. Kate is leaning back against Mike's chest as he holds her close to him enjoying being able to have this close contact now without worry or fear of anything being said to ruin their careers.

"What do I say if dad asks what it was like living in that horrible place?"

"Tell him the truth. Tell him what Coober Pedy is like for a child."

"Then what? Watch him rip mum's to shreds over it all?'

"Kate, we both know that she could have gotten you both out of that place easily if she wanted to."

"I know. It's just..."

"No it's just, Kate."

The two are interrupted by knocking on her front door. They both look at each other, and then the time they noticed it is not far off seven.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" He quickly asks as she starts to move towards the door.

"Stay for me please?" She asks as she turns and walks back to him, laying a gentle, but promise filled kiss to his lips.

"Ok you get the door. I will put the jug on and see how dinner is going." He says as he moves to the kitchen.

While Mike is in the Kitchen, Kate goes to her front door and finds her parents are there waiting for her. She allows them to enter the house.

As they enter her house, her father takes note of how nice the inside is. He had already noticed on the drive here that she was living in an area where everyone kept their homes looking great. Inside he noticed some nicely hung pictures, a lovely table by the door where an arrangement was kept. It had to be fake, but it looked good. As he follows Kate, he notices the stair case to his left, and the two hanging pictures on the main support beam. One of them looked like it had been done by a child and he wondered if it was a picture she had done herself and kept and gotten framed or something she had brought to remind her of her childhood. As he walks past it he notices the small dining room table with a couple of chairs. If it wasn't for his leg brushing past it, he would have missed it. Then on his right he noticed the lounge, the lovely orange seats, which looked mallow with the cream couch between them. The tiled coloured mat that was on the floor that blended in so well with the wooden floor it took a couple of looks to notice it was carpet and not tiles. He smiles. Kate sure had a good eye for decorating. As he turns around in the lounge, he comes across the kitchen and a person standing in it with their back to the group. When the person turns around, he recognises him as one of the officers from earlier today.

Kate's father was proud of what he had seen so far. There was all sorts of little things around the place. He had no idea what they meant to Kate, but the fact she had them out in what looked like their normal place must mean they mean something to her.

"Dad, are you ok?" Kate asks her father after noticing he hadn't replied to her question.

"Sorry sweetie, I was so busy taking in your beautiful surrounds. You've done a wonderful job of decorating your place." He says with pride to her. "What did you say?"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please."

"What would you like?"

"Water would be great thank you Kate." He says as he watches her move into the kitchen and work beside Mike making the drinks while he helps with dinner.

Kate brings out the drinks for everyone before heading back to the kitchen to help Mike finish off the meal.

The three sit in the lounge talking and semi watching the two in the kitchen. Mike and Kate can tell they are being watched.

"Are you sure about me being here?" Mike asks her again as he finishes off making the salad.

"Yes, now get chopping." She says as she passes him some more items to chop up as she takes out some of the meal and places it on the tables in the lounge.

"Yes ma'am." He replies back cheekily before she leaves with a smile on her face.

"Do you need a hand with anything?" Helen asks her.

"No Mike and I have it under control just sit, relax and enjoy." Kate replies. Her nerves are getting to her, but knowing Mike is there for her and will be there once they all leave is helping her to stay more grounded.

Mike gets a jug out, some ice, lemons and soda water and makes up a nice refreshing drink to have with their meal. He knows that tonight having alcohol with the meal may not be wise. Kate gets the fish out of the oven and unwraps it from the foil before taking it over to the table. Once they have sat down they all start to dish up what they want.

"So Kate this place you grew up in, tell me a bit about it?" She freezes for a moment. Mike leans over and gently whispers in her ear.

"I grew up in a town called Coober Pedy. Not much to the place really." She says as she looks at her mother who is not looking at anyone only her plate of food.

"OK what else?" he asks and Kate was hoping not to have to do this tonight.

"It's an Opal mining town. We lived in a house that was mainly underground. Most of the homes are like that as it would get extremely hot, especially in summer where it is known to get over forty degrees. There was red dirt for miles with no real vegetation to be seen. It was hot, dusty and dry. I always had a cough due to the dust. And in summer you never went outside during the day as it was too hot. There is no river in summer, the only time the river had water was when it flooded and then you didn't want to be near it, then there aren't any ponds or anything else to swim in so you couldn't cool off and you never played with water as everyone had to pay for it and it wasn't cheap. It was better off staying inside at least the temperature stayed the same. In a nut shell it was a hole, well the place has several holes. It is miles away from anywhere." She says to him.

It is quiet between the group as they finish off dinner. Neil looks at Mike and just by the way Mike is, Neil can tell that this person who he doesn't know, knows far more about Kate and her upbringing than what Kate wants to share. He doesn't miss Kate looking at Mike often or how their eyes lock every so often, as if it is important to them that silent acknowledgement of each other.

As Mike and Kate go to start taking everything back to the kitchen, Helen and Sophie offer to do it for them leaving the other three in the lounge.

**In the kitchen.**

"Sophie, was it really like that?"

"Yeah it was. And it was miles away from any place worth going to; to sort things out." The two then share idle small talk mainly about what happened after she left and how Helen and Neil got to be together.

While in the lounge, Mike and Kate stay sitting together on the couch.

As Neil goes to speak, Mike's mobile rings and he heads outside to talk.

"I would take it by that gentlemen being here he is your partner?" Neil asks

"Yes he is." Kate answers, her nerves starting to get to her. Neil picks up her unsure tone because of being alone with him.

"Why don't you go help your mother and Helen with those dishes? By the looks of things they don't know where some things go. And if you are anything like you were as a young child, everything has its place." He says to her and she smiles before getting up and heading to the kitchen to help.

While outside, Mike is so busy talking away on his mobile that he doesn't hear Neil arrive outside. Mike doesn't notice him there till he finishes his phone call and turns around.

"So Kate tells me you are her partner?" Neil says straight off.

"Yes I am."

"How long have the two of you known each other?" He asks and Mike feels like he is being given the third degree. He feels like a teenager all over again.

"Ten years." Neil stands there. He was surprised to hear the two had known each other for as long as they have.

"Neil, Kate doesn't really like talking about her childhood or her past with her mother." Mike says to Neil in a gentle but firm tone.

"Do you know why? I noticed she seemed unsure and also when talking about the place she lived that it was something she didn't want to do."

"Well I'm not sure what sort of picture her mother has painted, but by what Kate has told me it wasn't the sort of childhood you would want for anyone."

"Would Kate have a problem if you were to tell me about what you know?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't do it without asking Kate first." He says as Kate walks out.

"What won't you do without asking me?" Kate says as she comes up and stands beside Mike. Mike places an arm around her waist.

"Your father asked me if I would tell him more about your childhood. I said not without asking you first." He says to her and his thumb gentle caresses her hip.

"I think that can wait for another day." She says coldly towards both males. Her father isn't happy, but Mike knows she isn't being cold about it just for the sake of it. Her childhood is something she hates talking about and it took some sweet talking from Mike for Kate to open up about it to him.

"I don't mind telling him Kate, but I won't without your say so. You don't have to be around. You can go inside and talk with your mother and Helen, while I stay out here with your dad." He says to her. Mike knows at some stage her father will need to be told what Kate went through and maybe him telling Neil what he knows might just relieve some of the weight on Kate's shoulders.

"Fine then." She replies back as she goes to move away and heads back inside. The arm Mike has around her stops her from moving she looks up at him. They look at each other.

"I'm doing this for you to save you having to talk about it. Don't be like this over it."

"Sorry I..."

"I know you don't like talking about it, but I can do it for you. Let me do this for you." they say to each other via their looks. Kate then nods her head before heading back inside.

"You two always like that?" Neil asks Mike once Kate is back inside.

"No, not always. We do have the odd throat ribbing debate, well more than odd they happen often between us…" the two talk, Neil asks him questions and he answers them. Some are about himself and some are about Kate and her childhood.

**Inside**

"So Kate care to explain how you met that hunk of a Commander out there?" Helen asks her as the three sit down in the lounge. Kate smiles thinking about how they first meet.

"You really want to know how we meet?"

"Hell yea, so come on spill." Helen says all excited to know how the two meet.

"We met ten years ago. He was my instructor on a course I had to take."

"And…" Helen asks her with a grin on her face.

"And then we met again five years ago. He was my Boss until yesterday. Well… he still is my boss, but we no longer serve on the same ship or in direct chain of command."

"So you mean he has waited ten years to be able to get you into bed. Man girl your first impression must have been a brilliant one." Helen says and she notices Kate looking down and going red.

"Hang on one minute; you've already bedded each other haven't you?" She asks and Kate just nods her head.

"Oh god don't tell me you did a big no, no and slept with him when he was your instructor." Helen can just tell from her face that Kate and Mike have slept together. "Oh Katie you did, you two slept together. My god! Little Miss perfect can be a rebel." Helen says and Sophie cracks up laughing at watching the two interact as if they haven't spent so many years apart. "So how hot does he look without his shirt on?" Helen then asks, and Kate sits there shaking her head.

"What do you reckon, Sophie? Would he look even better wet and shirtless?" Helen asks as she nudges Sophie.

"Oh yeah, but what about with a white shirt on and him all wet?" Sophie says back.

"Oh even better." Helen says back to Sophie.

"Ok you two stop."

"Why? You've got yourself one fine looking man out there. If I saw him I would think he was already taken with a family waiting at home." Helen says then something clicks in her brain.

"Kate you didn't break up a marriage did you?" Helen says very seriously to Kate that it even gets Sophie wondering what is going on.

"No I didn't."

"Helen what makes you say that?"

"Well Kate told Sam that her partner had a child, and it just clicked in my brain if he has a child he must have been married and for him to still be single must mean she was the mistress in it all." Helen says.

"Stop right there. I was not a mistress and he wasn't married. He got drunk with his best mate who is a woman, they drunk a lot of wine and then slept together. She was upset over something, and she was married. It only happened once and he only found out the child she had was his a few months ago."

"How?" Sophie asks Kate.

"A few months ago an old friend of Mike's, who was married to the lady Mike slept with, yes he slept with a married woman. Anyway he came back as he needed his son to be tested for a bone marrow transplant. Sadly they weren't a match so he did a DNA test behind Mike, Maxine and Ryan's backs. No one knew till he showed up and punched Mike in the face. Well we found out the following day. It caused huge problems between them all. Ryan went AWOL from the Navy, Maxine was nursing Stuart through his finally months and Mike was left alone to deal with it all." Helen looks at Kate.

"Don't go there please. It was not one of my most proudest moments. Anyway Mike and Ryan are now just starting to mend their relationship. Mike and I are finally back on track with what we want. For both of us and I can speak for him on this matter after our affair back then there hasn't been anyone else that has been able to match up to the other. Our only problem has been work."

"Why this long? Why haven't you been able to sort things out before hand?" Sophie asks her daughter.

"Loads of things. When we were first together it would have ended our careers. He left without anything being said. I understand why he did it, but it hurt. By the time I had gotten over it I had decided not to let it get to me. Then five years ago I got posted up here and low and behold I am placed on his ship. At first I hated being around him and what he had done to me and what feelings just being so close to him brought back up for me. I was only meant to stay six months, but the thought of leaving, I just couldn't do it not yet. I had decided if I couldn't have him in my bed, then I was sure as hell going to stay close enough to be around him every day. Anyway it took three years before we even talked about there being an us again. He got posted off. One week of being together and one wonderful night and then the damn brass places him back on Hammersley. Then we waited again. He was meant to get posted off about eight months ago, but that didn't happen. Some things came up and it kept us together on the boat. In a way I don't blame him, I did some horrible things to him that basically stopped him from being posted off. To be honest I'm surprised he is even wanting to be with me with what I have done to him, to us." Kate says: her voice softens out as she talks about some of the things that have happened.

"Anyway now I'm in command of Hammersley. He is at Navcom and we can have a relationship finally without worry of him being posted back onto the boat. It's been ten years in the making. We've been through a lot. If we still want to be with each other with everything that we have put each other through, it must mean we are meant to be together." She says as she looks out over towards Mike and the two gazes lock on each other and they smile before turning back to who they are speaking to.

"So there you go I didn't sleep with a married man. Are you happy now?"

"Katie, all we care about is you being happy. What we feel or think is not important." Helen says to Kate as she watches Kate move away from the lounge and off somewhere most likely the bathroom the two women think to themselves.

"Great! We stuffed that one up didn't I." Helen says to herself.

"No Helen, I would have thought the same thing. Considering he has a child, but then again he was the one who slept with a married woman." Sophie says.

"Not like you haven't done it." Helen says back with some spite in her voice.

"Yes I did, but I am not proud of it and I always made sure protection was used. But this isn't about me. This is about Kate."

"Yea, but still Sophie you could have done something in an Opal mining town. Surely you could have worked in the mines or done something, anything else than what you did." Helen says to her. Helen is disappointed in Sophie and what she did with Kate around and in the house.

"She didn't really care, Helen. She left me to my own devices basically. I was the one that cleaned the house, cooked the meals, even cleaned up after her at times. I washed my own clothes. Ironed my school uniform. I even did the food shopping because she couldn't be bothered. I even had to go find ways to get us extra money because she would spend it."

"Kate how did you do that?" Her father asks, both him and Mike having entered the house as Kate was rattling off to her mother.

"Unlike my mother here, I went and farmed Opals and sold them to get us extra money. I even got extra ones to make sure I had enough money to get away from there till I was able to go to ADFA."

"That was smart."

"Smart? No dad it was sensible. Opals were easy to come by so once a week I would go farm a few. Over the years they built up. When I needed clothes or we needed food to eat, text books for school, even trips I would sell some to get the cash. Don't worry she had plenty of other ways to earn money other than the way she did it." Kate says to them all before turning around and walking up her stairs to her room closing the door behind her.

Mike and the other three talk while Kate is in her room thinking. She is so in thought that she doesn't hear Mike arrive in the room.

"Honey are you ok?" He asks as he wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side.

"Yes, No god I don't know." She says to him softly.

The two sit there for a few moments. "I know my dad needs to know what it was like, but it still doesn't make it any easier to deal with. You would think after all this time I could be less emotional over it all." She says.

"Kate, if you weren't, I would be more worried." Comes the deep voice of her father, who has watched the exchange between the two. "I'm just pleased my own daughter didn't resort to her mother's tricks to earn money."

"Why dad? Money wasn't that hard to come by, if you did some work and didn't mind getting dirty."

"So how many years were you going out to find the Opals?" He asks as he comes in and sits down beside her and Mike stays where he is.

"I started about the age of ten, I think. I found some when playing in a big dirt mound late one evening. Like all girls it was shiny and I liked it so I took them home. Sometime later I found out they were worth something so I started to go out every so often and get them. I hid them in my bedroom. The buyer in town I am sure now was only buying from me because he knew what my mother was up too, and when I told him what I was using the money from them on. When I left to move to Adelaide, I sold some more in that city. I didn't get as much as I thought which made me think that the guy back in Coober Pedy was giving me more for them than they were worth, but back then I didn't know much on the grading system that they use, unlike now. The whole town knew what mum was like…well the ones I dealt with did. To be honest I couldn't get out of there quick enough. Once I finished school, I had a few months before my intake at ADFA so one of the teachers got in touch with her family and I had somewhere to stay. I explored and did some work experience before going to ADFA." She says while still leaning against Mike. "I still have some of those Opals I farmed. They are in a safe deposit box at the bank. I've not had to use them since I joined the Navy as I have had enough of a wage coming in to cover all my needs, plus I have had them valued so that the bank knows the value of them."

"Then why did you take more with you?" He asks her.

"Mum had always told me I would not amount to anything, that I wouldn't survive once I left home. I was worried that maybe I wouldn't make it through ADFA so I took extra so that if I didn't, I had something to fall back onto until I could get a job and use that to fund my living expenses.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well at least you've got a good head on your shoulders." He says to her.

"Look, we shall head off now and let you two get some rest. I presume you both have work tomorrow?" Neil says.

"I do. Kate is on shore leave and does not need to work." Mike says to Neil as the three get up and start to head back downstairs.

"We will give you a few days. No… take as much time as you need. You have our numbers to contact us. Just give us a ring if you want to meet up." Neil says to his daughter taking into account what Helen said to him before they left the hotel. The all share hugs before Neil, Helen and Sophie leave.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asks Kate as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his chest. She says nothing, but she does return the hug and snuggles herself into his chest more.

"Well at least that answers one of my questions." She says a few minutes later as she moves away some, but not enough to lose contact with him.

"Which one is that honey?" He replies as he guides them both to the lounge.

"That I do have a family who cares about me."

"Kate, you always have had a family that cares about you."

"Yes, but it's different. It wasn't my family, my parents. They are yours."

"So why should that make any difference? They love you as one of their own." He says as the two curl up on the couch.

Over the next week, Kate has several visits with her family, her mother included. Their relationship wasn't perfect by any means, but they were all getting somewhere with it all. Kate felt more comfortable around them and was letting them know more about what she had done within the Navy including places she had visited, the types of jobs she had done and about Mike. On her last visit, she was being more open about what was going on between her and Mike. Neil was concerned about Kate getting hurt again by Mike, but when Kate explained that this last break up was her doing not his; he was left stunned by it all. She explained that Maxine had spoken to her and what had been said and that when she found out he was prepared to give up the Navy for her she just couldn't do it. Maxine words and him being prepared to leave scared her.

Sophie and Neil had a very long in-depth conversation over what she did in Coober Pedy. Neil did research and found out that Sophie had plenty of ways to earn money without resorting to what she was doing. He confronted her about it to and that didn't go down well at all with her.

They were making up for lost time in a way. Helen showed Kate pictures they had of her before she left England and Kate did the same. They had a few more meals together both with and without Mike.

When Mike had to crash sail Hammersley after ten days, Kate was feeling more upbeat. The crew had noticed it, but most of all Mike had noticed it. Kate was sleeping better, had put some weight on, but most of all it was her smile; she was smiling more.

As Hammersley was out on the water, Kate sent Mike an email. Mike was in his office when his laptop chimed at him to inform him of a new email.

_Hi Mike,_

_I was wondering if your parents wanted to meet mine. I was thinking this weekend, if they are all free. Zoey and Barry can come along with their kids as well_

_Anyway think about it and let me know._

_Love,_

_Kate xoxo_

Mike sits there and reads the email several times before picking up the phone to see if his parents are free. Once that is done he rings Hammersley direct.

"Hammersley, Lieutenant Command McGregor speaking." Kate says as she picks up the stat phone she is watching her crew deal with mayday that had them being crashed sailed five hours ago

"Hi Kate, its Mike speaking."

"Make it quick Mike. We are dealing with the mayday." Kate says in a softer tone, but still in work mode.

"I got your email and rang mum and dad. They are happy to meet up with your parents. I rang your parents and everything is set for Saturday. I thought a lunch at my place would be best. Anyway hope it's going well out there and we'll see you when you get back." He says before they say a quick goodbye. Kate was left with a smile on her face.

**Three days later.**

Kate is at Mike's place and she is starting to feel unsure about this now.

"Kate, it is going to be ok."

"Why did I suggest this? My god, how stupid am I? I've hardly known my parents and then I'm introducing them to your family."

"Kate, relax and calm down."

"No! This was a stupid idea. I should never have suggested it. What happens if your parents find out what happened when I was a child and the things my mother did?" She asks and Mike can see the fear in her eyes; the fear that they may think less of her if they found out.

Mike stands there not sure what to say to her.

"Mike, you've told them haven't you?" Kate says having noticed the semi guilty look on his face.

"I told them that your upbringing wasn't the best and to not ask about it. I also informed them that you only just got back in touch with them and not to go digging around for information. Mum and Dad seemed fine with it." There is a moment of quiet between the two as Mike cuddles Kate in his room. "Kate, they are going to need to get along and meet at some stage. It would be best done before we get married you know." He says to her, in a way reminding her of the bigger picture of their plans that they have laid out.

"I've just never done something like this without thinking it through fully and taking my time.

"Wrong there my dear. Us first time around wasn't thought out now was it? It just happened." He says to her.

"Your right there Mike, but don't you dare think you can use that against me later. You could have said no or stopped it, so you are just as much to blame as me." She says enjoying being in his embrace.

"I wouldn't think of it." He replies back. The two stand there holding each other enjoying just being in each other's' arms.

Not long after this, Mike and Kate join the rest of Mike's family as they await the arrival of her family. Kate works away in the kitchen with Zoey chopping different vegetables for the salad they are making.

"Kate, if you're not careful you will chop up the chopping board." Zoey cheekily says to Kate after hearing her chopping the hell out of the cucumber.

"Sorry." Come softly from Kate.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Zoey tells her after hearing Kate's soft, worried voice.

"Nope! This is going to be a mess. Your dad is protective of me just like Mike is. How will he handle my father being here? And then there are our mothers. I was an idiot for suggesting this." Kate rambles off and that to Zoey tells her Kate is worried and nervous.

"Well Katie, my dear if you two had sorted out everything between the two of you, you would be husband and wife by now with a child on the way or one running around and they would still have had to meet." Kate looks up to the ceiling trying to hold back the tears that are threating to fall, but it doesn't work and she turns and leaves the kitchen heading towards Mike's bedroom. Zoey informs Mike and he heads off to check on her.

**An hour later**

Kate's family have just arrived and they have introduced them to Mike's family minus Ryan, who at present is in Canberra talking to Captain Marshall after Mike told him to go talk to him and tell him why he went AWOL. Ryan was having second thoughts about doing what he did and leaving the Navy now.

"Oh my god! Kate honey, you were so cute as a baby." Kellie, Mike's mother exclaims as she is shown pictures of Kate as a baby up until when she left England. All Kate can hear is the little remarks from Mike's mother to her mother and Helen about her as a baby. Kate heads outside to Mike' porch leaving everyone else to talk in the lounge, Mike watches her sneak out and he gets up and goes out after her.

"She looked so beautiful as a baby." Kellie says after they have finished going through the album.

"She was and she was picky about what she wore too. She didn't like anything too frilly."

"Was she a high achiever at that age?"

"Yep, she always like things to be done just right. She is like her father in that way. Her half-brother and sisters are the same in some ways."

"Why aren't they here today?" Graham asks.

"We thought it might be too much for Kate to handle. It's been such an intense couple of weeks for her with us turning up. We thought it might be best for them to go do something more teenage like than sit around here with a bunch of adults." Helen replies.

"Those two look good together." Neil comments.

"They sure do. It's taken them sometime to get to this point. I just hope nothing gets in the way again."

"Yea Kate said something about things not always working out for them." Sophie states

"Yea the Navy have rules and sadly for those two the rules have prevented them being together. Let's just say if the rules weren't as such those two would have been married ten years ago and would already have children together." Kellie tells them.

"Well if they have gotten this far and been through half of what they have told me and survived, they will survive anything thrown at them. They are meant to be together I'd say." Neil says to the group.

"Yep and now they can be together, finally without the rules getting in the way." Comes from Zoey.

"So when do I need to plan my next visit then?"

"Well looking at those two, they are not going to wait long before they get married and I want to be here for that. When do you think that will happen?" Neil asks, pride sounding in his voice.

"Now that is a good question. He has to ask her first."

"And knowing my brother as well as I do, I wouldn't be surprised if he keeps mum on that topic and we find out after it happens." Zoey states.

"He better not!" Graham replies.

"You know him dad, he hates a fuss being made."

"Well if that is what the two want then that is what I will support. I would love Kate to have a nice big family wedding, but one thing Helen has kept reminding me of is that it is her life and I have to allow her to live it her way." Neil states and Helen smiles at him.

"You are finally listening to me are we?" She says with a grin causing Kellie and Zoey to crack up laughing at the looks on their husbands faces.

"But I wonder what she will say when you inform her that you brought a house here in Cairns and want to buy a house for them?"

"No going to happen thanks Dad. Mike and I are fully capable of buying our own home and paying for it."

"But I brought ones for your siblings as investment properties. Surely you can allow me to do that?"

"Nope, sorry dad."

"But Katie..."

"Dad, do not use Katie on me and when I say No I mean it. We are ok money wise." She says as she stands firm by the ranch slider door, Mike behind her.

"Neil you don't need to worry. I own this house fully. There is no mortgage on it. We aren't sure if I will sell this place or rent it." Mike says as he looks at his sister and brother in-law. "We have decided that we will get a bigger place. One with a nice back yard and plenty of room to have everyone around." Mike says to the group.

"Well let me help with it please." Neil begs

"No dad, If we can't afford it, then we don't want it, Please can you respect us on that."

"Ok fine, but only on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"That when you get married you allow me to pay for your wedding."

"Nope, that is not going to happen either dad. Just accept it. You're not going to be able to pay for anything big with me around, and when Mike and I get married, it will be a very small wedding nothing flash or fancy at all. It will be just our closest friends and family around. A wedding that is more fitting to us, not what people would expect us to have." She says to the group.

The rest of the evening goes well for all involved and it was close to eleven before her parents headed off, along with Mike's who are staying in a hotel since his place is full.

**Six months later**

Kate has kept in regular contact with her father in England and surprisingly she has also kept in touch with her mother, but not as much as her father. The relationship between father and daughter has grown strong between the two even with the distance between them. Email has become their friend with several being sent between them each week.

Kate has just walked into the new home Mike and she have purchased just a few weeks ago. She is flicking through the mail when she sees something from England.

"What has dad done now?" She says to herself.

She opens the envelope and starts to read it.

_**Trust fund for**_

_**Katherine Anne McGregor**_

_**Born 19 April 1975**_

_**Father: Neil Andrew McGregor**_

_**Mother: Sophie Patricia McGregor (nee Harrison)**_

_**This trust fund is being set up on the 21st of June 1975 the sum of $1,000 pounds being deposited to set this up….**_

Kate keeps on reading and is shocked. At the end of all the paperwork, There is another letter.

_Dear Katie,_

_This was set up a couple of months after you were born. it is yours if you want it, or it can stay as it is. It is your choice about what you do with this trust fund. I know you most likely aren't happy about this, but it was done so long ago. I wanted to tell you sooner about it, but having gotten to know you so well, I have found that you prefer to do things on your terms not anyone else's. I love that about you. I love that about you both. You are so good with money, only spending what you can afford and only on what you truly need. I have accepted that I can't buy you anything large or expensive thought if you have any children I do want to be able to spoil them like any grandparent does._

_Anyway there are forms in here for you to full in and send back informing the lawyers of what you want to do with your trust fund. I'm not sure how much is in there now. But there must be a large sum for you._

_Anyway must go and don't hate me over this please._

_Love your father._

She reads the letter several more times before sitting the paperwork down. Her tummy makes some noise.

"I know little one. Just bear with me for a moment." She says as she places a hand on her tummy as it makes more grumbling noises as she takes some deep breaths to relax herself. After a few minutes she gets up and heads off to prepare some lunch for herself. She is too busy making herself lunch and singing along to the radio that she has on that she doesn't hear Mike walk in and wrap his arms around her.

"How are my two most favourite people in the world doing?" He says as he places a gentle kiss on the side of her face.

"Mike, the baby is not even here yet."

"So can't I already love it just as much as I love its mother?" He says to her.

"Of course, we only just found out Mike, anything could happen. Anyway we are both fine except me being damn hungry all the time."

"So what did the doctor say? Sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's ok Mike. Steve arriving unannounced will cause issues, more so when we haven't told anyone yet. The midwife is happy with me. The bloods are all back and she thinks I am around seven weeks going by the blood work. Though I'm going to be throwing you a curve ball. She has put me as high risk due to my age and this being my first baby. More chances of things going wrong so Hammersley is going to need a new CO." She says as she walks over to where he is sitting and sits down on his lap.

"Well if that is the case, no problem. I will figure something out. Your health and that of our baby is far more important than Hammersley. You do know that because of this we are going to have to tell them why you are no longer CO."

"I know, at least we have some down time." She says as she snuggles up into him.

"Well Steve has given me the afternoon off so we could go do something if you want?'

"We better ring and tell our folks before we tell everyone else."

"And maybe tell them we are married now too might be wise."

"Dad is so going to spew over this." Kate says.

"Hey come here, they will be fine with it. Just because we did it on the sly and didn't inform many people like our family's doesn't mean we didn't want them involved. Remember you did tell them when we got married it would be done our way, Sadly the Navy had other plans and we had to do it the way we did. You're my wife and that is all that matters, not the ceremony or the reception the most important part is us being together as husband and wife." He says before kissing her.

When their family's found out they were expecting oh and that they also had gotten married eight weeks ago, timing it with Kate and her patrols as Hammersley had been extremely busy since she set sail again, that trying to set a date but trying to work it out with patrols and not knowing her timetable as such they gave up and decided to apply for an exception which they got granted and then became husband and wife. They had decided once everything had settled down with Mike having to take over Maxine role at NAVCOM and Kate being CO on Hammersley that they would have everyone over and inform them, Kate had decided not to take Mike's name just yet, but it had been recorded on both their Naval records that they were married. So the Navy knew, but not their families or her crew.

Of course with the talk of the baby and them informing their families of their marriage, Kate had forgotten about the trust fund documents that were sitting on the table in their house.

Over the next couple of weeks after talking to Mike and several lawyers, Kate decided to get the trust fund moved to Australia and leave it until it was needed for something important.

Over the next seven months Kate glowed with pregnancy. Her father decided to move over to Australia full time bringing the whole family including his staff with him… well the staff that wanted to move came. Kate had made it clear to him that she would not be moving to England at any stage and that her home was here in Cairns with Mike and Ryan, who was now talking to them both and looking forward to having a younger sister or brother.

The relationship between Kate and her father was growing even more. The fact he had up rooted his life in England to come to Cairns to be closer to her and his first grandchild meant so much to her. She was starting to truly feel like she was loved by all of her family. She started to believe that he did care for her and that even though she was missing for so long, he had never forgotten about her. He had found ways to do things for Kate without spending money on her. He helped Mike paint the nursery. Helen would take Kate out shopping or anything else she needed when Mike was at work. Though there was one thing Kate was not allowed to refuse and that was the bassinet and cot that Neil had shipped over from England. It was a family heirloom that had been handed down and around the family as needed. It was solid wood. he had it re stained and it just looked stunning in the room that they had chosen to paint in an off white, Ivory colour, the wood setting off the lovely colour on the walls. That also had pictures hanging around; pictures of their families, and also pictures of Mike and Kate as babies.

The only one that seemed to not be involved much was her real mother. Even after all this time, Kate struggled to have a proper relationship with her mother. She still blamed her for what happened and Kate found it hard to totally forgive her. They still talked, but it was different to the relationship she had with her mother in-law and Step-mother. Kate did try, but she just couldn't push past it all and when she fell pregnant it made it worse. She just couldn't understand why her mother did what she did. Kate had done everything she could and was told to do so that she could have a stress free uncomplicated pregnancy and it worked. Their baby grew well, Kate looked amazing pregnant and she hardly had any of the pregnancy issues. Her ankles did swell in the last four weeks, but she didn't complain. She had no morning sickness, no high blood pressure, no false alarms, or bleeding.

Kate was a few days away from her due date when her waters broke at home during dinner. They went straight to the hospital, where Kate had decided that she would try natural ways of pain relief first before using drugs. She got in the birthing pool and relaxed, after some time the water had cooled off and so she got them to heat it up again. The contractions where getting stronger and closer together, Mike got in with her the second time and it was only a few hours later that she was ready to push. It took another hour of pushing before they welcomed their baby into the world; a beautiful baby girl. They both sat there in the water looking at their little girl. Kate was holding her while Mike cut the cord, Mike's arms wrapped around Kate as she leant against his chest.

While she was holding her baby, she finally felt like she had a family; that she finally had a place she belonged. Someone who will love her, but most of all she promised herself that their children would grow up knowing their family and having the childhood she should have had. One filled with love, family and fun, but most of all one filled of happy childhood memories.

The End


End file.
